Rock Bottom
by CarsRock14
Summary: Daryl and Carol focused! Super Dark themes! Starts after episode "Alone". Caryl fans! Happy Re-Sanity Week...working on it anyway! WARNING! The only thing I can say is that there is going to be HAPPINESS for Caryl supporters at the end! So, if you're brave welcome to my story. There can be major trauma triggers. This is MATURE content!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! Super dark themes. The only thing I can say is that there is going to be HAPPINESS for Caryl supporters at the end! **

**So, if you're brave welcome to my story. There can be major trauma triggers. This is MATURE content!**

**PLEASE review! It's the only way I'm motivated to continue the story! :)**

**I do not own The Walking Dead, any ideas, thought's or characters. **

**Rock Bottom**

Daryl POV

Daryl watched the men around their make shift camp. These were the type of men he and Merle used to hang out with. It was amazing how quickly he could fall back into his old version of his self. Carol would be so disappointed, so would Beth.

Daryl was finding it hard to give a shit about anything. Beth was gone. Carol was gone. His family was gone. Beth had been taken by some unknown person or set of people. He'd tried to track her, but eventually gave up. She'd been wrong, and he'd been right. There weren't any good people left in this world. What was he even alive for anymore? Daryl watched the men take long drinks from the bottles of liquor. Half of it spilling on their shirts. How had he gone from helping a girl get her first drink to being thrown in with grown ass men that were alcoholics and god knew what else?

"Hey man. Have a drink." Joe told him handing him a bottle of Jack. Daryl looked at Joe for a second. This guy was good. He oozed charm, but Daryl had met a man like him before, and he could smell the evil underneath. For now, Daryl would play along. What for...he wasn't sure, but something was keeping him from completely giving up. Something told him to hold on.

"Thanks." Daryl said taking the bottle. With Joe watching, he took a drink from the bottle. The whiskey burned down Daryl's throat.

"You're the kind of man we need with us." Joe told him. "You've got skills we need. We're a group that likes to enjoy the pleasures...the little things we find in this world." Joe told Daryl.

"Pleasures? What kinda fuckin' pleasure is there anymore?" Daryl snorted and took a swig from the bottle.

"Drugs, alcohol...fucking pussy...all for the taking." Joe told Daryl with sinister smile. Daryl could tell the man was drunk.

"I don't see any women here offering themselves up to you guys." Daryl told him. He was playing dumb, but he had to be sure who he was dealing with before deciding what to do.

"I didn't say it was voluntary. I said it was for the taking." Joe told him as he made a pumping motion with his pelvis. "Hell, its more fun that way."

Daryl hoped his thoughts weren't showing across his face. All he could think of was of Beth, Maggie, Michonne, the girls...Carol. These men would take women, use them till they were broken and move on. Daryl was disgusted by them.

"Drugs and alcohol are so easy to find. Just gotta know where to look and what to look for." Joe continued on sighing as he slumped into the folding chair.

Daryl looked around at the six men. He wondered what terror they had brought to the "good" people who were left in the world. His thoughts returned to Beth. Her child-like belief and innocence. A bright light in a dark world. He had been drawn like a moth to a flame in her ability to inspire hope. For a few days, he was able to be immersed in her child-like beliefs. Her being taken brought the real world back into focus. He hadn't been able to save Beth, but maybe he could help others...after all...Herschel had said it himself...it's what you die for that matters.

* * *

Carol POV

She had finally done it. One night, Carol had waited until the kids were settled and taken Tyreese aside. She told him everything. More than she told Rick. Over the last week, she had seen what a gentle giant he really was, and somehow that made her want to tell him more. Just so he wouldn't have to live his life with unanswered questions. Also, she just couldn't carry the weight of it anymore. Even if Ty had killed her in the end. Carol thought it was worth it.

Tyreese listened to her without saying a word. When Carol was done, Ty reached out his arms and embraced Carol. Then Carol finally let herself cry. She sobbed into his shoulder. Ty knew she cried for all the people she had lost along the way, her friends, her family...Daryl.

God Daryl. He knew her heart broke at the thought of him. She missed him. Her heart missed him. Her soul missed him! Carol had looked at Ty, and saw he had shed silent tears. His tears came from knowing what she had given up in order to protect Lizzie. A child.

Ty had told her he had never met a woman like her. Willing to take on banishment with the possibility of death, torture...and god knew what else to protect a child? She had smiled at him, and in that moment her heart had healed a bit.

Only once had Tyreese gotten angry. It was learning that Rick had sent her away without a second thought or hesitation. The fact that it was done under the guise of protecting her from Tyreese. Telling her no one wanted her. Rick knew just what to say to someone who had experienced abuse before and his words had crippled Carol into submission. Luckily, she hadn't been able to leave without at least a good-bye...no matter how they would have possibly rejected her. One night, Ty told her that he knew that if Carol hadn't been there the girls, Judith and he would have died a long time ago.

A few weeks went by and they continued to follow the train tracks. It was slow-moving with the girls and baby. Tyreese became Carol's support and she his...it was a deep friendship forged out of unification in trying to save and get the children to safety.

So, when IT happened, it was that understanding and respect and friendship that kept Carol from falling.

* * *

Tyreese POV

Ty had never been angry with Carol. How could he be? Carol was a gentle soul in a warrior's body. She was also fiercely protective of children and the ones she loved. Tyreese also saw in this small woman a fierceness that came from protecting her family. The quote "and though she be but little, she is fierce.'" perfectly described Carol.

As the weeks went by, he had grown fond of Carol. Saw a gentleness that just didn't exist in many people now. He could see why the redneck had hovered protectively around her. She was a gem in a cruel world. A true friend. A leader with a gift of making you understand your worth. Ty admitted to himself that maybe...just maybe he had fallen a little in love with Carol. How could he not?

* * *

Carol POV

They were almost to Terminus. Only a few more days, when they had stopped at at a small farm. Carol had scouted out ahead while Ty and the girls stayed behind. These were the times that she felt Daryl the strongest. He had taught her everything he knew. At night it was worse...she dreamed of him. Her heart ached for him. She knew he was still alive. She didn't know why, she just knew...years of being with Daryl...knowing the looks that flickered across his face. It wasn't anything that was so easily tossed aside or replaced.

Due to Carol's scouting they had found a mini oasis in the middle of hell. A well made, sturdy farmers house, more importantly no walkers. Carol and Ty were relieved to have a break and let the kids rest. Tyreese had been out on watch when Carol had seen THE MEN hiding in the trees. She pretended not to see them. Panic was setting in, but she had to keep it together for the girls and Judith. She just need to get her weapons and find Ty.

* * *

Daryl POV

Daryl had been with the group of men for a few weeks now. His job was to give cover for the men as they ransacked houses and stores. It had been a job. Something to do, to keep him moving forward. That was until they had run across the teenage girl and her father camped out. That's when he truly found out who he was inside. That he wasn't like THEM! He realized Carol and Beth had been right all along about him.

Those men had immediately started terrorizing the girl. Though he had known what type of men he was with, he hadn't really seen them in action...except for drugs and alcohol. That night had been seared into his mind. Her cries...the father...he had left before they had really begun. He'd grabbed a bottle and got as far as he could. The next morning Joe had found him passed out in the truck.

"Daryl. Where the fuck were you?" Joe asked him.

"Must of passed out..." Daryl told him. Knowing it was a half-truth.

"Missed a hell of a time bro." Joe told him. Daryl just grunted. He had already decided that dying alone was a hell of a lot better than living with these fucked up evil men.

"But seems you might get another shot. Seems that we've found a little group to forage from..." Joe told Daryl. Daryl felt nausea that had nothing to do with his hangover rising in his stomach.

"Two girls...a woman...and a big black guy. Should be easy pickings." Joe told him. Fuck! Girls? There was no fucking way Daryl thought.

"Scout has watched them for a few days. Woman is a hell of an efficient fighter, takes walkers out without batting an eye. Tight little body and a halo of gray curls. Sexy as fuck Scout says...Sounds like she may be a hell of a woman. Maybe someone I want for myself. May not share, but the others are up for grabs." Joe told him without realizing the chaos he had created within Daryl.

Though Daryl's face did not betray his thoughts...Daryl's mind was running on overdrive. Two girls, big black guy, woman with grey curls...his heart leapt. How could it not be Carol? How the hell had she ended up with Tyreese. It had to be Tyreese and the girls had to be Mika and Lizzie. Beth had been right! There were others still alive. He was torn...joy at the possibility of their being alive, and terror at what the group wanted to do to them. Daryl kept his look blank as Joe had delivered the infomration...he was determined not to betray his disgust and anger.

"Big black guy hardly leaves the womans side. He seems pretty into that woman. Sounds like it could be fun. Making him watch." Joe told Daryl. Daryl vomited onto the ground. It wasn't the alcohol. It was the thoughts and images of what they were going to do to his friends...and to Carol.

"Gotta know your limit man." Then Joe clapped him on his back. "Moving out soon...get your shit together." With that he was gone.

Daryl was trying to calm himself down. He had to think! Fuckin' think! His friends lives depended on it. Carol depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

So, my dear Caryl supporters. Not sure how popular this chapter will be...I am pushing some comfort zones, but bear with me...:)

Also, please review me if you get a chance. :) So, appreciated!

I don't own the Walking Dead, or the characters or stories...

**Chapter 2**

Tyreese POV

Tyreese had been circling the farm keeping an eye out for walkers and other threats. He was excited to almost be to Terminus. Maybe...just maybe Sasha had made it there? Maybe some of the others too! Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Michonne, Beth...He wondered if Rick and Carl had made it? Ty didn't see how Rick could have made it...he'd seen the walkers and Governor overrun where Rick had been located...after that he'd lost track.

Tyreese scanned the area once more and started to head back to the house. That's when he saw movement within the trees. Not the shuffling movement of walkers, but the hesitant purposeful movement of people. They were not advancing, from what Ty could see, they were simply moving positions and observing. He didn't panic, and he didn't let it be known that he had seen them. Ty knew he had to make it back to the house and tell Carol. They had to move fast. It would be dark soon.

Carol POV

Carol had seen movement in the trees. A small sun reflection of something shiny...possibly a knife, and leaves moving without any wind. Carol had even caught the silhouettes of two men.

Carol saw Tyreese heading towards the house. His back was to the trees, so the men hiding didn't see Ty's face. Carol could and she could tell he had seen the men too. Ty's face had a hardness to it, but fear shown in his eyes. Carol was calmly watching the girls play outside. She was trying to keep up the appearances that all was normal. Judith was sleeping peacefully in the living room.

"Hey." Carol said to Ty. She smiled and lifted her eyes up to the big man. Carol pulled him into a hug and whispered, "There are men hiding in the trees. We have to get the kids and go as soon as it's safe." She pulled away from him and kept her smile. Ty looked over at the girls.

"Girls, it's almost time to eat. You've got about 20 minutes more, then come in the house." Tyreese told them. Tyreese and Carol sat back down on the steps. They sat close to one another so their words would not carry to the girls or anyone else that may be listening. Carol's mind was racing and she was forming a plan. A plan she knew Ty wouldn't like, but it was really the only option that she could come up with that had a chance of success.

"Listen Ty. I don't know what is going to happen, but if I'm right...the kids have to leave tonight." Carol told him. He nodded his head in agreement.

Knowing he wouldn't like the next part, she took a deep breath and added..."As soon as it gets dusk, you have to take the girls and Judith and go." Carol told him.

Ty looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not leaving without you." Ty told her. His forehead crinkled in frustration and anger.

"You have too." Carol told him. "We can't let the girls fall into those men's hands. If they were good men, then they wouldn't be stalking us now."

"Do you know what you're asking me to do? You can't take on all those men. Do you know what they will do to you when they get you?" Tyreese told her in a panicked voice. Tyreese needed her to think this through. This option was most likely a death sentence for her or worse.

Of course, she knew what they would do...but it didn't matter to her. The girls, Judith and Ty's safety were all that mattered. If she had to die or worse to save them, then that was what she was willing to do.

"Ty, we are two days away from Terminus. You guys can make it. Lizzie and Mika are small but fighters. Stay on the tracks and rest off of them. You guys will make it. I know it!" Carol added firmly and confidently. She reached over and squeezed his hand tightly for emphasis.

"They will be more focused on me. You're stronger than I am and you look...no offense...scary as hell when your angry and fighting." she told him with a smile. "Most likely, people will leave you alone before they would me on the road or in Terminus."

Tyreese POV

Tyreese knew she was right and he hated it. His arms wrapped tightly around her in a bear hug. This world took everything good and crushed it. Part of him was already mourning Carol. This woman was a fighter, but her softness and care dictated whom and what she would fight for...what she was willing to die for...Ty hated and loved that about her.

Ty took a moment and did what he had wanted to do...he leaned down and kissed Carol on the mouth. For a second, he thought of Karen. He'd been enamored with Karen. A physical attraction that couldn't be denied. Karen was fire and passion. He'd fallen in love with the life Karen ignited in him.

Kissing Carol didn't mean he loved Karen any less. This apocalypse fucked up lines of right and wrong. That small part of Ty that had fallen in a little in love with Carol had moved him forward. So, he had kissed Carol. Knowing he probably would never get another chance too. Knowing they would only ever truly just be friends. Knowing Carol and his hearts belonged to others. Still he kissed her.

The kiss was closed mouthed, and she did not pull away. Carol let him kiss her, but he knew her heart was not in it. Maybe if she had reciprocated, but she hadn't. She held the kiss out of politeness and care for him.

Pulling away finally, Ty asked Carol..."So, what's your plan?"

Daryl POV

Daryl stood shell-shocked as he hid in the trees with Scout. He'd watched as Tyreese had circled the house, and as Carol had watched over the girls. It was like they were a little family. Earlier, he had caught the smiles exchanged between Ty and Carol. Jealousy coursed through Daryl. It angered him that she shared those smiles with Tyreese. Maybe Daryl was more angry at himself. Thinking of Beth and how he had acted with her. Daryl knew it had been way out of character for him. Almost as if someone else had taken over for awhile.

Truthfully, Daryl felt as if he had betrayed Carol and their bond. That he had cast feelings for her aside for a quickie emotional fulfillment with Beth. He'd focused so hard on Beth, because she had distracted him from his pain in losing Carol...losing Herschel...losing everyone else.

Maybe he'd let himself become lost in her ideal vision of the world on purpose. Daryl had never been so affectionate with anyone before...but he found Beth emotionally safe for him. The affection he had shown Beth was really the affection he had wanted to show Carol. At the time, he had covinced himself that Carol was dead. He KNEW she was dead. He'd lost his chance with Carol. Wasted his chance. Ty obviously wasn't making Daryl's mistake.

Daryl thought of the differences between Beth and Carol. Where Beth was a kid, Carol was a woman in every sense of the word. Her actions, her thoughts, the responsibilities she took on at the prison, taking on those little girls were decisions made by a woman. She continually gave of herself. Carol gave to him and he had pushed it away each time. Regret...regret...regret...rolled through Daryl. His stomach hurt because of it.

"Boss says that the woman is his, but damn I'd like to hit that!" Scout whispered to Daryl. Luckily, Daryl's face was hidden. Scout couldn't see the curl of disgust in Daryl's lips. "Says he wants the big fella alive to watch. Wants us all to watch. It'll be quite a fuckin' show I reckon'." With that Scout spit a wad of tobacco from his mouth onto the ground. "The girls are ours."

Daryl could hear the eagerness in the man's voice. It took every ounce of control he had ever learned not to go ballistic and kill the mother fucker! Daryl wanted to take his knife and twist it into Scout's gut. Unfortunately, the other men of this fucked up group weren't far off, and they kept checking in with them every ten minutes. Joe kept them pretty organized.

There had to be away for him to stop this...Daryl knew if he killed Scout and ran for Ty, Carol and the girls... they would just get caught, and there was zero chance of any of them making it out alive or unharmed. Think Daryl! Think! That's when he came up with an idea. He knew Carol. She would always be watching for signs of trouble. So, Daryl made a few moves to give away his position. Nothing obvious, just a few leaves moving. A glint of sunshine off his knife. Scout never noticed. He prayed and prayed Carol would see it.

* * *

Daryl had watched as Tyreese approached Carol and she reached up and hugged him. They held each other for a few seconds, longer than Daryl liked, then he saw Carol and Ty set down on the steps with their heads close and spoke quietly to one another...intimately.

Daryl couldn't tell if she had seen his giveaways in the trees. Ty and Carol had spoken for a while, he had heard Ty tell the girls it was almost time to eat, and then he pulled Carol into a bear hug.

What the fuck!? Daryl cringed. Then he saw the big guy lean down and kiss her.

What the holy FUCK!? Daryl's blood boiled. Scenes flashed through his mind. Carol and him at the quarry, the fights, the Prison, the runs, the laughs, the tombs, her threat to Merle, her holding onto him as they rode his bike, the teasing...Carol liked him first god damn it! He was going to do his best to save Ty and them...then he was going to kill Ty himself.

* * *

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Are you still with me guys?**_ Remember, I warned you that this was going dark right? It's going to have some triggers. It's also very MATURE subject matter!

That being said...I promise Caryl happiness at some point. :)

**I don't own the walking dead, the characters or ideas stories...etc. This is just recreational writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Warriors**

Carol POV

Carol stood in the bedroom looking at her weapon choices. She decided on strap on the small knives and hide them on different places on her body. She used duct tape to strap some on the inner part of her thighs. Carol shoved two small knives into each of her boots. She put a gun in the back part of her pants. When she felt she couldn't add anymore without being obvious...she then left the bedroom. The girls had just finished dinner and Judith had been put down for the night. Ty and her had decided to keep everything normal until the last-minute.

Carol looked at Tyreese. "It's time." she whispered. Ty sighed and looked at her with such a sadness. Then he moved to collect the bags she had helped him pack earlier. Dusk had fallen. Carol called the girls over to her.

"Listen...I need you to go with Tyreese tonight." Carol told them. In this world, children rarely questioned the reasons why they were told to do something. They just accepted it as part of how they survived. Children were more concerned with being separated from the ones they loved and took care of them.

"Your coming though right?" Mica asked. Lizzie looked at Carol blankly.

"Not right away. I'm going to meet up with you later." Carol told them both, and gently squeezed their shoulders. They began to whine, but Carol cut them off.

Carol helped them with their backpacks, and helped Ty put Judith on his back.

Luckily, Judith slept well through the night, and even being moved around wouldn't wake her. The baby had adapted to this horrible world. Thank god!

"You sure about this?" Tyreese asked her. Still silently begging her to change her mind. They had discussed her going with them, but Carol just couldn't risk all of them for herself. She told him that if the men didn't come tonight...then she would leave before first light in the morning towards Terminus.

Carol just smiled at Ty. Putting on a strong face, she turned to the girls and reminded them about how to hold their knives. She told them how they had to listen to Tyreese, and help him make it to Terminus. Lizzie had grabbed Mica's hand and told her she would do what she had to do to get them there. The little girl had such a cold look it made her shiver inwardly. Carol had warned Tyreese to keep an eye on Lizzie and never to leave her alone with Judith.

She hugged Lizzie and Mica. Looking at Ty she hugged him hard, his embrace was tight. The kind of hug you gave someone if you didn't think you would ever see them again.

"Go, before we run out of time." Carol told him. Her eyes watering. She moved around Ty and kissed Judith on head gently. Looking at all of them, she felt her resolve harden.

Ty took Judith and guided the girls out the back way of his house. Carol grabbed Ty at the last-minute.

"If you see Daryl...tell him...tell him..." Carol told him quietly..."that I...I loved him. That I should have told him a long time ago." Carol hesitated at her next words. "If you find Rick...tell him that I forgave him." Carol added. Her eyes looking into Ty's. Something told her that even though she forgave Rick, Tyreese was going to find it harder.

"I will." Tyreese told her. He noticed how she had used past tense words. As if she was already gone.

Tyreese half-heartedly smiled, and Carol could see the sadness in his eyes. Carol forced herself to focus. The plan had to work, and her breaking down now would only cause the loss of the ones she loved.

"Stick to the plan and follow the back way. I'll distract them." Carol told him. Taking a deep breath...she turned and left them. Carol headed out the front door of the house.

* * *

Daryl POV

It was almost dusk, and Joe was prepping the group. He wanted to be ready to move on the house in a few hours.

"Tonight you get rewarded for all the work you've done for us." Joe told Daryl while putting his arm around him, and pulling him into a side hug. Joe's words came back to Daryl from when they had first met...'Why hurt yourself when you can hurt others?'...Daryl inwardly flinched. Seeing the group in action, he knew fully what those words had meant.

Joe smiled at Daryl. For some reason, Joe really liked Daryl. It pissed the others off, but Daryl had a feeling that Joe saw him as family. That horrified Daryl, because of how evil this man was, and that somehow Joe had seen something in Daryl he identified with.

Carol's words floated back to him, the words he often reflected on when he was feeling low. "You're just as good as them...just as good." Then she had kissed him on the forehead. He was an idiot for not telling her how he had felt about her when he had the chance. He was a bigger idiot for denying it for so long.

"Go ahead and check the house again. Make sure it's all quiet." Joe told Daryl.

Following Scout, Daryl did as he was told and went to check out the house. When they got there, he could see the house was dark. It looked like no one was there. He silently prayed that was true.

They had watched the house till after dusk. The moon was bright in the sky, and they were able to see the house perfectly.

"I don't think they're there.' Daryl told Scout hoping beyond hope that it was true.

"Nah, that many kids...they hit the sack early." Scout told him. Just then Daryl saw Carol exit the front of the house. His heart stopped. She hadn't seen his warnings. He felt panic. Carol stood on the front porch, and walked around the side of the house. Daryl noticed she was lazy about it. Something she never was on watch. She stretched into the air almost like a cat. Something was off...he felt it in every fiber of his being.

"Well...look at that...fuckin' tease." Scout told Daryl. Scout then signaled for the group to move on the house.

Watching Carol he heard the men move behind him. What was he going to do? What could he do? He mentally checked all the places he had knives hidden, the gun on his side. The bow was slung across his back with a full set of arrows.

Daryl was willing to die protecting Carol if that was what it took.

* * *

Carol POV

She heard them before she saw them. Seven of them in total. She knew she had no chance of winning against them. Carol focused on the thoughts of Tyreese, Mica, Lizzie and Judith escaping. It gave her strength, it gave her courage. She would do anything for the one's she loved.

The men approached her but she did not run. She would not cower. She had done enough of it while she had been with Ed.

"Well...looky what we got here boys." she heard a man with grey hair tell the group of men. Carol stood her ground. If she was going to die, then she would be taking a few of those bastards with her. She just had to stay calm.

She could only see the men in the front. They were all social rejects. They looked like felons. There were two men that she couldn't see hovering in the back.

The man with the grey hair approached her while the others stopped.

"Why you all alone out here kitten? Bad things happen to women alone ya know." he told her. Carol looked him in the eye. She was scared to death, but refused to give in to the fear. Was he the leader?

He took his hand and put it on her shoulder. Carol shivered in disgust.

"Been watching you guys for a while. Thinkin' my boys might need a little recreational activity..." he told Carol. She started to pull away from him, but he grabbed her and instantly had a knife to her throat.

"Don't worry sweetheart. You're mine. The girls...well...my boys deserve a little reward." Carol struggled against him. He laughed at her efforts, and she felt his hard dick pressing against her back. The pervert was getting off on this...thank god she made Ty take the girls and go. It gave her a peace that most in this position would never know.

"Boys...you go on ahead. Bring me the big black fucker...restrain him too. Gonna need an audience for this show." he told the guys. He had forced her head to the side, and she could no longer see the men who had invaded their oasis. The men loudly busted into the house. Her heart rejoiced knowing the girls and Ty were safe.

A few minutes passed and the men exited the house.

"They're gone." one man told him.

'What do you mean they're gone?" the guy holding her asked in a pissed off voice.

"They're fucking gone Joe." the man told him. So, Joe was his name. Carol hated Joe. She planned on gutting Joe if she had the chance. She still couldn't see anyone from the angle he had her head.

Joe told another man to hold her while he was gone checking the house. While Joe was gone, the man took advantage and ran his hand over her breasts and body.

"Oh the things I'm gonna do to you. You'll be begging for more afterwards." he told her. His breath reeked of booze. Carol started to shut off part of her mind. She hadn't done it for a long time, but it was a skill she had acquired because of Ed. Carol used it when Ed had sex with her, forced oral sex or groped her...Carol always retreated into a safe place within herself.

Joe busted out of the house. "Where the fuck are they?" he asked her. When she didn't respond he hit her across the face. For a second, Carol saw stars.

"Gone." she told him. Silently, she rejoiced at her family's escape from these men.

"Gone? Where the hell did they go?" Joe asked her. He was seething.

Carol didn't say anything and was rewarded with a backhand across her face. She felt blood trickle out of her mouth.

Joe told three of the guys to go after them. Even though they weren't sure which direction they had gone...the men took off like their lives depended on it. .

"Find them. And bring them back to me. GO!" Joe told them as they ran from the house in pursuit of the girls and Ty.

The man who had held Carol let go and Joe held her now.

"The others will be gone for a little while. Let's settle in for the night." With that he pulled her towards the front door.

"Dixon! Get over here! Take her and put her in a room for me. Don't fuck her. She's mine, but feel free to sample the goods." She felt Joe's tongue slide against her cheek licking her. She struggled to look towards who he had addressed as Dixon.

When Carol was able to manuever out of Joe's grasp...she found her eyes locked into Daryl's. Part of her was thrilled at seeing him alive, but the other part cringed realizing the group he was with and what Joe had told him to do...what was going on?

Carol stared into his eyes, but never showed that she knew him. Daryl's eyes were empty, cold... and for the first time...even though he had screamed and yelled cruel things at her in the past...Carol found herself afraid of Daryl...afraid of what he had become. Maybe she didn't know him after all?

Daryl stepped forward and grabbed Carol's hair in his fist. Then he roughly put her hands behind her back and put pair of handcuffs on her. Carol felt tears in her eyes, but she pushed them down. She was in shock, and felt as if she was in an alternate world.

"Take her to a room. Remember, I don't do sloppy seconds." Joe told Daryl. The remaining men watched as Daryl pushed her harshly into the house. When they got to the master bedroom, he shoved her so hard she fell to her knees and hit the floor.

With that, Daryl walked in and shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! I seriously can't believe all the love I've received from you guys. You should see me open my emails to read the reviews you send...lol. I open them on my phone, and I have to scroll down to read the actual review, but i do it with one eye squinting and the other half closed wincing slightly. Always afraid a troll is responding or it will be something hateful. Kinda like putting your hands over your eyes during a scary movie.

Also, I will be out of town for the weekend. So, no updates on this story for a little while. Promise I will get on it as soon as I get back!

Reviews are sooooooooooooo appreciated!

**I don't own anything to do with the Walking Dead. Not the story, characters or ideas...this is just for fun!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tyreese POV

Tyreese led Lizzie and Mika away from the house. He fought against running back to Carol, and dragging her away from the house. He still couldn't believe he had just left Carol there to those men. He was so angry and frustrated with himself...with the situation...with how the world was now.

"Come on girls..we gotta hurry." Tyreese told them in a hushed tone. He was leading them through the woods, and back towards the tracks. Luckily, he had checked this area recently and hadn't seen any sign of walkers. Of course, that didn't mean they weren't there now.

"Hold hands, stay close and don't make any loud noises." He glanced back at them, and saw they were still following close to him. Judith was asleep in a bundle on his back. It was just past dusk now, and traveling in the dark was always a dangerous thing to do. Especially, with two children and a baby. He could hear moans from walkers in the distance. Quietly, and as quickly as possible, he had to get these girls to safety. Carol's sacrifice, though not for certain, wasn't going to be for nothing if he could help it. He'd already decided that once he got them to safety, then he was going back for Carol.

Tyreese kept the pace fast, but not so fast that he would lose the girls. If those men came after them, the only real advantage Tyreese would have is staying ahead of them. So, with those thoughts still in his mind, they arrived at the railroad tracks. Tyreese stopped for a few minutes to let the girls and himself catch their breath. Then he passed around a bottle of water.

"This is where we have to stay as quiet as possible. Stay on the wooden beams as much as possible. We need to travel a few hours before we can look for a place to settle in for the night. Do you think you can do it?"

The girls nodded their heads yes. They were hiding their fear well for being just children. Tyreese had seen grown men and women crumble under the pressure these kids were going through.

"Good, okay let's move. Hold hands. Ears open. Pay attention to what's around you." Tyreese told them and they began their journey down the tracks. Though he was calm on the outside, his heart pounded against his chest. He prayed with every step they took that they would make this out alive.

Rick POV

Rick sat staring into the fire. His mind filled with the faces of the people lost at the prison. Not to mention the faces of their 'family' they had lost in the Governor attack. Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Beth, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob...the girls...they haunted him. He should have done more, planned ahead, been more pro-active, but he just hadn't been there mentally. God, Hershel...he closed his eyes in pain at the thought he was no longer with him. To advise him, to mentor him...

Carl and Michonne were sleeping while he had watch. They were close to Terminus, and he was finding it hard to relax in anticipation and anxiety of what they would find there. Part of him was excited to see who had made it from the prison, if any...the other part feared not seeing his friends and family ever again.

A small part of him dared to hope that other members of his group had somehow made it out of the prison. If they had, then he hoped they were heading to Terminus. One person he could not stop thinking about was Carol. His mind kept returning to those men in the house. It was obvious that people with morales or ethics were going to be hard to find in the world now. Rick, knowing what type of evil men that were out there, and what they did to women...was having a hard time justifying his banishment of Carol.

"Wanna talk about it?" Michonne asked. She was laying on the ground, her eyes looking up at the stars. Rick noticed she had the look of relaxation, but also knew in an instant she could turn deadly and be ready to do battle.

Rick ran his hand through his hair and scratched at his beard.

"Just thinking about Carol." Rick told her.

"Oh... and..." Michonne asked him leaving room for him to elaborate. Rick had told Michonne about Carol's banishment a while ago. Michonne had listened to him, but never commented on his decision. Truthfully, he had never asked.

"What do you think?" Rick asked her. Rick knew she understood what he was asking. He saw her sit up and cross her legs. She looked at her hands for a moment and then up at him.

"I think you made the only call that you were able to make at the time." Michonne told him. Rick looked at her.

"But, I think it was the wrong call." Michonne added. She looked him straight in the eye. Rick respected Michonne, she spoke her mind and was always truthful. Rick sighed and looked down. He rubbed the heel of his boot into the dirt in agitation.

"I think so too." Rick told her. Not that he could have just ignored the fact that Carol had killed two people...he just finally admitted to himself that he'd majorly fucked up leaving her to fend for herself. Add it to the list of bad decisions that hurt the people he loved.

"I basically sentenced her to death." Rick added. Saying it out loud made it real. Rick wondered how many times he would have to mess up before he could start making the right decisions. He'd made so many wrong ones. Rick would never forgive himself.

"That's not necessarily true..." Michonne told him. "...don't underestimate Carol. She's more of a fighter and stronger than people give her credit for..." Michonne told Rick. Rick just nodded his head at her, and they both went silent again immersed in their own thoughts.

Rick thought of how much Carol had grown and evolved since they had met. She had turned into to such a strong and beautiful leader. Rick had seen her at the prison mentoring children, organizing supplies and routines. People came to her with questions and concerns. If he was honest, he felt intimidated by her. Rick feared he would never gain back the confidence she had exhibited.

He shook his head. He had to remember that Carol was a murderer. Though, he would always be haunted by having left her alone, it still didn't change how cold she had become...with a last thought of Carol...Rick looked at his son, and hoped that in the end they would find somewhere safe, somewhere they could heal...maybe find the others alive. There was hope afterall...Michonne was alive and had found them...others couldn't be that far behind.

Daryl POV

As soon as the door shut Daryl fell to his knees next to her. His heart pounded against his chest. Watching Joe hit Carol, that man grope her, even when he himself had thrown her to the floor...Daryl had almost lost it. He had almost let himself go primal, but he had forced himself to keep the end result in mind. All this led to Carol and him surviving. If only he could keep his temper in check...

'Oh god Carol. I'm so sorry." Daryl told her as he gently pulled her up from the floor. The look she gave him was filled with fear, and he saw her step back from him. Even at the quarry, she had never moved away from him. Daryl had screamed and even raised his fist at her then and she never truly feared him. Not like now. Seeing her react to him, moving away from him, cut him to the core. Daryl swore he would never give her reason to doubt him again. Even if it cost him his life.

"Carol, no...I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes pleaded with her to believe him. God, he would never purposely hurt her, but he was playing a role. Without that role, those men would kill both of them without a second thought.

"We gotta get outta' of here. No time to explain. Just please...trust me." Daryl told her. Carol narrowed her eyes, and she looked deeply into Daryl's eyes...then suddenly Carol's face relaxed a bit.

"Can you get these cuffs off me?" Carol asked him turning her back to him and putting her cuffed hands out. Daryl took the key from his pocket and unlocked them. Carol rubbed her wrists and faced him again.

"There are six of these guys. Three of them went looking for Tyreese and the girls. There are still three here...including Joe." Daryl told her. Carol nodded to him, and let him continue. She took the back of her hand and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

Daryl felt anger rise at the sight of what Joe had done to her.

"The guys that are going after Tyreese will be gone for about an hour, then they will come back to check in with Joe. We have two choices. Take the time to kill the guys here, which will be difficult...then hope when the other three get back we can take them out as well...or...

Carol looked at him...

"...we take out Joe and then fuckin' book it the hell outta' here as fast as we can go." Daryl finished.

Carol looked at Daryl. She knew he was panicked. She had never seen him this way. Truly scared. For her? For them?

"I vote take out Joe and get out of here." She told him.

Daryl nodded to her. "We're going to have to do it as quietly as possible. The other two guys know Joe likes to take his time with women. So, we should be good till the others get back." Daryl saw Carol shiver at his words. Instinctively, he reached over and pulled her into his arms. At first, Carol stood rigid, but then she relaxed in his arms.

He couldn't help but notice how her hair smelled. Somehow it smelled like vanilla. He'd have to ask her why when they got outta' there. He felt her tremble in his arms.

"I'm not lettin' anything happen to you." Daryl told her trying to comfort her. She tightened her grip on him. Suddenly, Daryl went stoic.

"Get on the bed." Daryl told her. Carol looked at him perplexed. "He's gotta think your restrained and resisting". With that, Daryl guided her to the bed. She laid down and clasped her hands behind her back to mimic them being cuffed.

There was only candlelight, so small details would most likely be looked over or not even seen. At least Daryl hoped so.

Daryl gently pushed Carol all the way back into the bed. He then reached down and ripped her shirt part way up. Buttons flew everywhere. Then he took his own fingernails and drug them down his arms. He undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down a bit. Just then they heard the click of the door as Joe entered the room.

Daryl quickly shoved his hand up Carol's shirt, restrained her by putting his weight on her. Then smashed his mouth against hers.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Back from my mini-vacation! Thanks to all of you for following this story! Especially for reviewing it! :) It has kept me inspired!

I truly hope you like this chapter. I found it difficult to write.

**This is a MATURE Chapter! SKIP if you want to...I will try to make Chapter 4 flow into 6...  
**

**This is such a TRIGGER Chapter! Indications of ABUSE, MISTREATMENT, RAPE...basically if your worried this may in any way offend you...Don't read this!**

_I do not own or take credit for anything that has to do with the Walking Dead, it's characters, thoughts or ideas._

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Daryl felt Carol gasp and open her mouth as his lips met hers. He knew they were dealing with an extremely volatile and dangerous situation...yet some part of him, a more primal part, recognized that his lips were...finally...on hers.

That same primal part of him felt how perfect Carol's breast fit into his hand. Involuntarily, Daryl released a groan. Then he suddenly felt himself harden. Before Daryl could stop himself, he found he was instinctively grinding himself against her. Pulling himself away from his sudden physical need for Carol, he shoved his head into her shoulder, and whispered the words "trust me" against her ear.

Suddenly, Daryl felt himself being roughly pulled from the top of Carol by two hands. Daryl landed on the floor, his open pants caused his belt buckle to clang loudly together. For a second, he sat on the floor stunned. Joe was pissed.

"Told you to sample the goods, what are you doing? Bout' to fuck her boy?" Joe asked him.

One thing Daryl had learned, was that Joe didn't like people messing with his things. For Joe, the definition of "things" included women. Daryl looked at Joe. He saw how he was straddling Carol, putting all his weight on her, and pinning down her shoulders. Carol struggled against Joe, but wasn't strong enough to budge the me. Even though he had freed Carol's hands earlier, even in this position, she would have a hard time getting them out from underneath her body.

"Wasn't gonna fuck her Joe, just wanted to warm her up a little." Daryl told him. He was disgusted with his own words. He put on a look of submission and hoped Joe would go for it. For a second, Daryl thought of Merle. Merle would never have submitted to anyone for any reason. Especially over a woman. For Carol, Daryl had and was risking everything. She wasn't just a woman...she was his best friend. In all honesty, she had been more dedicated to him than his own brother...more than anyone he'd ever known in his entire life. He'd never hurt him...purposely or accidentally. She'd never given up on him. Took his shit and fought for him. Called him out on the lies he told himself about not caring.

"That so?' Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Something on Daryl's face must have told Joe that Daryl was telling the truth, because Joe seemed to relax and his anger towards Daryl left.

"Well, get over here a help me with her. Hold her down for me." Joe told Daryl. He took his head and nodded towards Carol underneath him. Daryl walked over to Carol and held her shoulders down. He looked into her eyes and saw panic there. Daryl knew that her past was haunting her. Visions of Ed floating through her mind. The abuse...the feeling of helplessness and weakness.

Daryl knew this moment was magnifying everything she had been through in the past. And Daryl was a part of it. No matter what the result of this "act"...he would never be able to forgive himself for making her feel this way. Daryl felt his anger rising while watching Joe start to pull his clothes off. Joe almost never had his gun off of him. Even now it was at his side.

This made Daryl hesitate to just take Joe out. He couldn't risk alerting the other men or Joe killing Carol. Watching this man eager and smiling with anticipation at the enjoyment he would have at assaulting Carol...not just Carol, but HIS Carol...Daryl's muscles tensed...coiled tight...they were ready to be released in attack. He just needed that one fucking moment of opportunity.

**Carol POV**

She felt Daryl's mouth on hers. It was rough and desperate, then suddenly soft as his tongue grazed the inside of her mouth. Carol knew he was only doing it to save both of their lives, but when Daryl had groaned...she had felt that maybe, for a second, it wasn't all an act. Then Daryl had started to grind himself into her. She was shocked as it sent ripples through her center. She was stunned and had stopped herself from responding.

Then Daryl was suddenly gone, and another man was on top of her...restraining her. Panic set in. The kind of panic that only came from years and years of expecting to be mistreated and abused. She hated herself for it but out of habit she froze. Carol heard Joe say something to Daryl and Daryl respond, but she just couldn't focus on it. She was way too wrapped up in the past and struggling to fight her way to the surface of those memories.

She felt Daryl grab her shoulders and push them back into the bed. Past memories mixed with the present. No...no...no...this was wrong! Daryl wouldn't do this to her, would he? Doubts floated through her mind. Maybe he was going to hurt her? Maybe that had been his plan all along? Carol forced herself to look into his eyes, then she remembered the words Daryl had softly spoken in her ear..."Trust me." He had told her.

And she suddenly realized that she completely did. Trust wasn't something she just handed out to anyone. But like a life saver, she held onto to her trust of Daryl, riding the waves of fear and pain...then she pulled herself up and out of the mental/emotional prison she'd lost herself in...

**Daryl POV**

"Help me get her pants off." Joe told Daryl. Daryl looked down at Carol and he saw the edges of her mouth curl into a smile.

"Seems our girl is getting into it." Joe told them. Joe had taken his shirt and jacket off. His pants were down to his knees and his dick stood straight out and stiff. Daryl looked at Carol. She raised an eyebrow and kept her smile. Daryl was confused. She wanted her pants off?

"That it? You gettin' into it?" Joe asked her. Carol just looked from Joe back to Daryl and then back to Joe. "Seems you may have warmed her up after all Dixon." Joe told him.

"That watcha wantin'? You wanting to play with both of us?" he asked Carol. Carol just bit her lip then slowly licked them. "You gonna be good if we let your arms go?" Joe asked her.

"I'll be very good." Carol told him in a sultry voice.

"Damn Dixon! This here is gonna be a fuckin' party! Seems we gotta us here a lil' fuck toy. That what you want to be bitch? Our little fuck toy?" Joe asked her.

"Just you two. Both." Carol told Joe. "We may have just won the fuckin' lottery!" Joe told Daryl. "You play nice or it won't just be mine and his dick that will be fucking you every which way." Joe told her.

"Let her arms go." Joe told Daryl. Daryl let Carol's arms go. Daryl was confused by the change in Carol. Her sudden acceptance of this situation. It wasn't like her. He had asked her to trust him. Now, he had to remind himself that he was going to have to trust her.

"Get up here." Joe told her. Carol got up on her knees and faced Joe. Her shoulders were back, and she had a confidence in her stance. Joe pulled her forward and pushed his mouth against her mouth. Joe jammed his tongue down her throat. Carol opened her mouth to Joe. He raised his hands, pushed her bra aside and roughly grabbed her breast.

Daryl saw Joe take Carol's hand and guide it to his erection. She grasped it and began moving her hand up and down. Daryl knew this was a test. If she showed any resistance that Joe would have her restrained or tied up again.

Daryl's hands began to move into fists and they trembled with repressed rage. He wasn't going to be able to wait for that opportune moment much longer. His heart raced at visualizing his hand gripped around Joe's throat choking him to death.

"Fuck. You're good at that. Bet your mouth is better." Joe told her. Oh, Shit! Fucking no way! Daryl would not let her go this far with this act.

"But he's already been there. Don't you want to be the first in me?" Carol told him seductively. She took her tongue and licked at Joe's lips. Joe looked at her for a moment. Daryl could tell he was hesitant. He didn't fully trust Carol, but he also knew he had the upper hand. He had Daryl in here with him. She had no weapons. They had all been removed beforehand.

"You're right." Joe told her. "Daryl get the fuck outta the way. She's mine first then you get her." Joe told him. Daryl stepped off the bed and stepped slightly behind Joe.

"Take your pants off. Hurry!" Joe told Carol. Carol unbuttoned her pants and quickly slid them down her legs. Joe was so busy getting a better balance on the bed, he didn't even notice Carol pull the knife that had been duct taped to the inside of her thigh. Carol had quickly taken that knife and thrust it up into his throat. Daryl grabbed Joe and covered his mouth with his hand while twisting his head quickly to the side. There was a loud snapping sound. Then Daryl let Joe's body slide to the floor. Daryl rejoiced at the thud of Joe's body hitting the floor. That fucker would never touch Carol again.

"Come on. We have to get out of here!" Carol told him as she began pulling her pants back up. She grabbed Joe's shirt from the floor and pulled it on, then put on her own jacket and boots. Following her lead, Daryl buckled his pants and put his shirt and leather vest back on. He grabbed his backpack and crossbow. He watched carol look over the room and grab items to put into a bag. Opening a window, Daryl checked for walkers and other threats. When it was clear, he climbed out of the window and reached through to help Carol out the window. He was glad they were on the first floor. Carol silently pointed in a specific direction. Following her lead, they both fled into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

This Chapter is set after Carol and Daryl were able to kill Joe and escape out the first floor window of the farm-house.

**Hi Everyone! Just wanted to thank you for sticking with me on this story. It has definitely had it's dark moments. J**

**Just a few reminders:**

** In this story, Carol DID NOT kill Karen and David. **

_**1. Tyreese and Carol are just friends, but they have a connection. It's mainly due to how affectionate Ty is with her. Daryl thinks that they are more. He is jealous and insecure.  
**_

_**2. Carol is the strong woman we have come to love in Season 4. Daryl isn't sure she needs him anymore. **_

_**3. Please remember that Daryl has seen Tyreese pull Carol into an affectionate hug and kissed her. He does not know that it was almost completely platonic. **_

_**I do not own the Walking Dead or profit in any way.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting**

**Tyreese POV**

Tyreese didn't know whether the men were following them or not. He just knew that he needed to get the girls and Judith as far away as possible and as quickly as possible. Only after they had traveled for a few hours...he had finally allowed them to stop and rest.

Mika and Lizzie were curled up together on the ground sleeping. The big sister had her arms wrapped around her little sister protectively. It had been hours since he had left Carol. He tried not to let his imagination get away from him. In a few more hours, it would be light out, and they would have to begin traveling again. He knew this was a lot to ask of the kids. Lizzie and Mika had both been scared and tired, but they had been amazingly strong and pushed through the night. Tyreese was proud of them. He credited Carol for having worked with them and teaching how important it was to be strong.

Tyreese had just fed Judith and changed her. The baby was now sleeping in his arms. It amazed him at how much this little baby didn't cry when her main needs were taken care of...She was used to the noise and constant movements that this new world caused in the people around her.

Tyreese was tired, but luckily he was used to not sleeping. Always being the biggest and strongest in a group since the beginning of this nightmare, had often put him in charge of watches and overseeing the groups. He decided to wait a bit, then when the girls were up...he would try to grab fifteen minutes or so of rest. They had to get to Terminus. He was putting all his hopes on finding someone from their group who had survived. Tyreese knew it was a long shot, but he didn't have anything else to go on.

**Rick POV**

At first light, Rick, Michonne, and Carl had headed off in the direction of Terminus. As they traveled the tracks, his thoughts were on his missing family. Family now meant so much more to him than blood ties. Ever since he had lost Lori, and came back from the edge...Rick had been able to lock off certain parts of himself.

The parts of him that hurt too much, the parts of him that could make him go crazy again. Those parts were the memories or thoughts where he failed the ones he loved. Memories of Lori...Herschel...Judith. He would never get that vision of the bloody car seat out of his head. Quickly, Rick locked it away. He had to be focused on getting them all safely to Terminus. He still had Carl to think about...

"Hold up." Michonne told them. Her eyes darting to the left. Pulling her sword, she stepped off the tracks and slowly into the brush. Carl and Rick silently followed behind her with their guns drawn. Michonne stepped into an area where it looked like a group had rested. Michonne walked over and picked up a can. Looking at the camp again, she hunched down and ran her fingertips over a set of footprints. Rick glanced over at her...he was unable to see what can she was holding. He was also busy scanning for threats while she did her inspection.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dunno. Might be..." Michonne started. She hesitated. She seemed to be debating something in her mind. Looking up at Rick, she stood up and walked towards him. She held out the can for him to see.

Looking down, he saw that it was a can of formula. His heart stopped. A baby had been here? Hope surged through him. Then he tried to be realistic. It didn't mean it was Judith. There had to be other babies in this world. Carl reached out and took the can from Michonne.

"Does this mean...?" Carl said, but stopped himself from voicing his own hopefulness. He looked up at Rick and Rick slowly shook his head no.

"Seems that there was a small group. A couple of sets of kids footprints and one large adult. Looks like they've followed the train tracks too." Michonne added.

Rick looked the area over in detail this time, and saw what she was talking about. Whether or not it was Judith, or maybe others from their group, Rick knew they had to try to find them. They wouldn't last long out here alone. His mind going back to the house and the men he had almost been caught by.

"Alright, well...I guess we better follow those tracks." Rick told them. He led them out of the brush and started to walk the tracks again. Michonne and Carl followed behind. Carl never put down the can of formula.

**Tyreese POV**

They hadn't gotten very far since they had gotten up that early morning. The girls legs were tired and they weren't moving that quickly. They'd had a very small breakfast of granola, and hadn't been able to fill their stomachs. They had stopped to rest for the third time off the tracks just as Carol had told them to do...Tyreese was frustrated but he knew it wasn't their fault.

"Mr. Ty, why didn't Carol come with us?" Lizzie asked him. They hadn't said a word about her since they had escaped in the night from the farm. He knew they would be asking soon. The girls knew the rule that no one ever went out by themselves or were to be alone at any time. It was a way of ensuring survival. By Carol staying behind the rules had been broken.

He had thought about lying to them, and he had thought about telling them the truth. In the end, Tyreese decided on something in between.

"Carol stayed behind so she could follow us and cover our tracks." He told them.

"Why would she need to do that?" Mika asked. Curiosity in both her and Lizzie's eyes.

"Well, because we just wanted to make sure that if any of the bad guys were following us from the prison...they could be tracking us. It's just to be careful. She's not far behind." Tyreese told them. He had to look away at the last moment. He had never a good liar.

The girls thought it over. "But that means she's alone. No one is ever supposed to be left alone." Lizzie told him. Mika nodding her head in agreement.

It was then that they heard the sound of rocks sliding down the tracks. It was in the direction of the brush that they were hiding. Instantly, Tyreese was on his feet. He silently told the girls to get behind him. Mika held Judith, while Lizzie had her knife out. Tyreese had his gun pointed in the direction of the sound.

It was quiet for a moment. Then there was a rustling as someone or something worked its way through the branches and bushes.

Tyreese saw the tip of the sword first. It reflected sunlight towards them. The sword's uniqueness didn't fully register until he saw the dreadlocks on the woman holding it. Their eyes met and disbelief showed in both sets. Then realization. Her sword relaxed to her side as she looked at Tyreese. Then Michonne's eyes went to Mika, Lizzie and then finally Judith.

Tyreese lowered his gun. His eyes wide with wonder. The girls were already reacting to seeing Michonne.

"It's Michonne!" Lizzie said happily. Mika smiled broadly, and bounced Judith gently in her excitement.

Then more branches and bushes moved.

Tyreese watched as Rick and Carl stepped through.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone! Just wanted to thank you for sticking with me on this story. It has definitely had it's dark moments. J

Just a few reminders:

In this story, **Carol DID NOT kill Karen and David**.

-Tyreese and Carol are just friends, but they have a connection. It's mainly due to how affectionate Ty is with her.

-Daryl thinks that Ty and her are more. He is feeling jealous and insecure.

-Carol is the strong woman we have come to love in Season 4.

-Daryl isn't sure she needs him anymore.

-Please remember that Daryl has seen Tyreese pull Carol into an affectionate hug and kissed her. He does not know that it was almost completely platonic.

_**I don't own any ideas, thoughts, or characters or the Walking Dead. This is just for fun!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Old Wounds**

**Daryl POV**

Carol led the way through the woods. It was obvious she knew where she was going.

Daryl followed close behind her. His knife drawn. Though he wasn't using it right now, Daryl was glad he had grabbed his crossbow from the floor before they ran from the house. He figured that they may get a 15-20 minute head start on the man who discovered Joe's body. They had to move quickly. Without telling her, Carol seemed to know that time was short. Carol was flying through the woods. It made him nervous, because he wasn't used to Carol leading and him following.

One of Daryl's main jobs, since the quarry, had always been to protect Carol. No one officially gave it to him. Carol hadn't even asked him too. It was just something he had taken upon himself to do. In the beginning, it was his way of trying to make up for Sophia. As time went on, the reasons had deepened. Though at the time, Daryl hadn't realized what that meant, but he was beginning too.

Maybe she didn't need him to protect her as much anymore. It bothered him. It was the one thing that he always had confidence about concerning her...he could protect her. When necessary save her. He felt one of the few things he had going for him with her fall to the side.

They had barely spoken. Only a few words indicating which direction to go. Then they were at the tracks. Daryl watched her hesitate. She looked left then she looked right.

"Daryl?" Carol looked over at him. His name was a desperate plea on her lips. He could see the fear reflected in her eyes. She needed his confirmation. His reassurance. He knew she needed him. Part of him sighed in relief.

Daryl scanned the ground...He looked for any tracks...after a few minutes...he found one. A set of footprints of a large man. Obviously Tyreese. Daryl looked at Carol and pointed in the direction they needed to go. Carol gave him a slight smile. Daryl remembered how he had seen Tyreese pull Carol into a hug when he and Scout were staking out the farmhouse. He also remembered the kiss between Carol and Tyreese.

Grabbing Carol's hand, he led her into the direction of the one man Daryl felt the most threatened by... 

**Carol POV**

All she could think of was the girls, Tyreese, and Judith. No matter how much Rick had hurt her. No matter how much anger she felt towards him...her heart softened at Judith. This beautiful little baby. She thought of Lori. So many people had been angry at Lori. Judged her and had withheld forgiveness from her. She knew Rick was at the top of the list. Being a man, she knew that Rick's pride had been hurt. Not only had his best friend been with his wife. Rick had also lost his son to his best friend. Finally, Rick had even lost the best friend.

Truth was, and Carol knew this now after having lived in this world for so long, that it was easy to fall into who made you feel safe. It was even easier to suddenly have that same person who had made you feel so safe then turn on you. She felt how Lori must have felt with Rick. He found it so easy to judge, and then pass judgement without hearing out what either one of them had to say. In Rick's defense, he had experienced it with Shane.

As she followed Daryl, she wondered what Daryl thought of her. Carol hoped he had more faith in her no matter what he believed she had done. If she had killed Karen and David...sh hoped he knew she would have only done it out of necessity. If Daryl believed she hadn't, then she hoped he would be willing to challenge why she had left without resistance. Then Carol wondered. What had he thought of how she had acted with Joe. Did he think she had been a slut? Did he think less of her? Carol felt her fears rising to the surface again.

Carol was definitely no longer the woman from the quarry. People change. They had to in this new world. Though she was willing to step up and make hard decisions. This did not mean she was heartless. It didn't mean that she didn't feel the weight of those decisions or regret at making the wrong ones.

"We can't stop Daryl. I have to find Ty. We have to find the girls." She knew she sounded desperate.

"We will." Daryl told her. His voice was clipped. She didn't understand why.

When they got to the tracks they heard the men. Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled him into her behind some vegetation. Carol knew his body language. Silently, Daryl was telling her to be quiet. He held her so close, she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She breathed heavily into Daryl's neck. Her own heart rate increasing. The men were passing close to them. She could hear them and their conversation.

"Why we gotta check back so often? We could a' caught up to em' in no time. Now we gotta head back. What the hell?" one man told the others.

"Hopefully, Joe will let us have that woman." the other man said. Carol could hear his excitement in his voice. She involuntarily shivered.

Carol felt Daryl's arms tighten around her. She knew he was instinctively taking her in and protecting her. Truthfully, Carol could be in the middle of a full-out war, and if his arms were around her she would never feel safer. She allowed herself to relax into Daryl's arms. Why did these moments between them always have to be at the most dangerous times? Correcting herself...they were just friends.

The men passed them, and as they did her lips accidentally brushed his neck. Daryl stiffened. When the men were gone Daryl released her. Those men didn't know that Carol and Daryl had been within feet of them. Daryl was relieved, because this meant that they had an additional 20 minutes to get away from them. Total at least 45 minutes before alert was raised.

"Let's go." Daryl told her. Then feeling more hopeful at having Daryl back with her...she followed him down the train tracks.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Everyone, I am amazed at how many people are following this story! It is truly humbling. Just so you know, I spend a lot of time trying to honor these characters by not making them go to OOC. It's actually quite nerve-racking. I know how much fans are dedicated to their favorite characters.

Just a few reminders:

-In this story **Carol did NOT kill** Karen and David.

**-Rick was regretting exiling Carol BEFORE this Chapter.**

-Carol rivals Rick in her leadership and decision-making skills.

-Carol is now equal to Daryl in her ability to survive and take care of herself. This has made Daryl somewhat insecure due to that having been what he thought he could always provide for Carol in the past.

-Daryl believes that Tyreese and Carol are becoming a couple even though it is platonic.

**_I do not own any part of or any ideas regarding The Walking Dead. Nor do I profit._ **

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunited

**Tyreese POV**

Rick and Carl stood there staring at Tyreese and the girls. Both their eyes on Judith. They were so stunned that neither of them could speak or move for a minute.

"Oh my god." Rick whispered. "How? What?..." Rick fell to his knees in shock. Carl ran forward towards Judith. Carl gently took Judith from Mika's arms. Tears shown in his eyes as he looked down at his little sister. Rick had finally stood and tentatively walked towards Carl and Judith. Tyreese thought he looked scared. Possibly scared that seeing his daughter was just another one of his hallucinations.

"Oh my god Tyreese. You kept Judith safe!" Rick told Tyreese. His eyes showing how grateful Rick was and the astonishment that someone had gotten his daughter to him safely.

"It's not just me you need to thank." Tyreese told him in a clipped tone. "You wouldn't be holding your daughter now if it wasn't for Carol." Tyreese told him. Tyreese couldn't help but feel anger towards this man. He knew that Rick had told Carol how he didn't trust her around his kids. It had hurt Carol. Tyreese had spent some time comforting her with his words. While they had been on the run, he had discovered how gentle this woman really was when it came to children and her family.

Rick had also told her that no one would want her. That Tyreese himself would have killed her when he found out she had killed Karen. All of it was lies, even if Carol had killed Karen, Tyreese wouldn't have hurt her. Rick had used Tyreese to threaten Carol. Manipulate her. Reject and abandon her. Tyreese was pissed.

"What do you mean, what are you talking about?" Rick asked Tyreese. Curiosity and bewilderment shown in Rick's eyes. He had taken baby Judith into his arms and was gently rocking her back and forth.

"I don't have enough time to explain." Tyreese told him. "I need to go." Tyreese looked over at the girls and grabbed his bag.

"Wait, what is going on?' Michonne asked. Tyreese quickly outlined the group of men and how Carol had sent him and the kids ahead.

Tyreese wasn't sure what Rick was thinking.

"I'm going back to try to get Carol. I can't just leave her there." Tyreese told them. Silently he prayed she was still alive.

"I'll go with you." Michonne told him. "Me too." Carl added.

"Now just wait up a second. Look I can't have you all risking your lives for someone who has..." Rick began. "Why would you want to help her? She killed Karen." He asked Tyreese. Carl quickly looked up at his dad. Obviously, Carl hadn't been told about Carol.

Tyreese felt anger at how easily Rick spoke those words. He didn't have time to lead Rick by the hand and explain what had really happened. To be honest, Tyreese didn't give a shit enough about Rick right then to bother. Tyreese only had one focus at the moment.

"Are you serious man? She saved your daughter's life, mine and Lizzie and Mika's...I don't have time for this." Tyreese told him angrily. Then he started towards the tracks.

Rick stood there holding his daughter. Tyreese could tell Rick was holding back a series of questions. Judith cooed lightly.

"Just give me a second to think." Rick told them in frustration. "Tyreese tell me what we are up against here?"

So, quickly Tyreese did. He told them he wasn't sure how many men were there, but that they had seen two stalking them in the woods. Tyreese argued with Rick that this could be a suicide mission. Finally, Rick looked up at Tyreese. Rick then looked at Michonne, and Tyreese saw silent words pass between them.

"Okay. Okay. Tyreese take Michonne with you. Carl and I will stay here and protect the girls and Judith." Rick told them. "We'll wait here for a short time and then keep moving forward to Terminus..."

Rick pulled Michonne to the side and they had a quiet conversation. Then Tyreese and Michonne took off back towards the house to get Carol.

**Rick POV**

His daughter was alive. Judith was safe and alive! Rick was in shock. When they had first come through the brush, he thought he'd lost his mind again. He believed his exhaustion and grief had put the image of Mika holding baby Judith into his head. Rick had never gotten back to trusting himself because of his break down at the prison. So, he'd fallen to his knees, astonished when he realized what he was seeing was real.

After embracing Judith, he'd argued with Tyreese. Rick had expected Tyreese to be shocked when he told him Carol had killed Karen and David. The large man had barely even flinched at his words. He wasn't sure what Carol had told him. Rick's earlier conversation concerning his regret at banishing Carol came back to him. Though he regretted it, he still felt she couldn't be trusted. Tyreese seemed to believe something totally different. Rick had tried to talk about it, but the man was just in too big of a hurry to get back to her.

In the end, Rick decided that it was obvious Ty wasn't going to leave Carol behind. Rick figured they could discuss why Tyreese seemed okay with Carol later. He'd pulled Michonne aside and asked her whether she really wanted to risk her life for a murderer?

Michonne had told him that no woman deserved a fate at the hands of those types of evil men. She'd told him that whether they were in time to save Carol or not, she still wanted to remove these men from this world.

So, now...he watched as Tyreese and Michonne walked back down the tracks towards Carol. Rick and Carl gathered up their supplies and guided the girls and set up a perimeter.

**The Men**

Scout and the other two men exited the woods and headed towards the house. They all couldn't wait to get back and enjoy the woman and other spoils of their day. That's when they noticed something was wrong. The other two men, who'd been left at the house, were out circling the house obviously looking for someone or something. Scout noticed Joe was not with them. Nor was Daryl. Something wasn't right. The men brought their weapons up in expectation of a fight.

The two groups of men met the other three half way.

"They killed him." one man told Scout. He was out of breath because of his adrenaline high.

"Who fucking killed who?" Scout asked. There were mumblings from the men.

"Walked into the fucking room where Dixon and Joe were supposed to be breakin' in that woman. Found Joe laying on the floor. Neck slit and broken. He was just turnin' when we found him." the man explained.

"Fuckin' Dixon!" another man shouted. It was true that most didn't trust Dixon. He'd never really put off the vibe that said he was one of them.

"This shit isn't gonna fly. We gotta find 'em and make 'em pay." Scout told them all. He guessed he was their leader now. There were sounds of agreements.

"Get your shit together. I'm going to look for tracks. We're goin' after 'em. Leaving in ten minutes." Scout told them. The men went to the house and grabbed what supplies they could. Scout grabbed a flashlight and found tracks leading from the window back to where the men had come out of the woods. He was surprised that they hadn't run into to them. They must have taken cover Scout thought to himself.

After about ten minutes the men were ready to go.

"All right boys. Just like before. Two to scout ahead. The rest stay back but not too far. We're moving at night, so it's more dangerous. Stick together. Can't lose these motherfuckers!" Scout told them.

With that they headed off in the direction of Carol and Daryl.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok everyone. Hope you enjoy the interaction of varying characters in this chapter!

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

They traveled quickly down the tracks. The full moon gave Daryl and Carol the ability to see pretty far ahead. After about a half an hour of traveling, Daryl stopped, and grabbed Carol's hand to guide her off the train tracks. Carol knew to trust Daryl. She had always been amazed at his instinct and survival skills. In the woods, he was in his element, even at night. Those instincts had saved the group and her many times in the past.

As they stood silently in hiding, she glanced towards the tracks, and saw the shape of Tyreese come into view. His height and build giving him away in the moonlight. Then they saw Michonne. There could be no mistaking the woman in the dreadlocks. For a second, she wondered how Michonne had come to be with Tyreese? Then her joy at seeing Tyreese overcame her curiosity and she found herself jogging towards him.

"Ty?" she called out to him. Daryl slowly walked towards the other group members.

"Carol? Oh my god, I was coming to get you?" Tyreese told her. The big man had been so focused on the path ahead of him, he had taken on a look that was scary and would make anyone afraid to approach him. He instantly relaxed at seeing Carol coming towards him.

Noticing that the kids weren't with him Carol started to panic. Daryl followed behind her.

"Where are the girls? Where's Judith? Are they okay?" Carol asked Tyreese. Tyreese gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Daryl's eyes moved too Tyreese's hands. Daryl's face showed no expression except one for the throbbing of a vein on his forehead.

"They're fine. Rick and Carl are taking care of them." Tyreese told her. His voice hesitant knowing those names would cause her distress.

"Rick and Carl?" She asked. Hearing Rick's name had stung. She was truly glad Rick and Carl were safe. But Rick's rejection still cut her to the core. She hadn't really had time to worry about the possibility of coming face to face with the man. Would he banish her yet again? She didn't think Tyreese would let her go off on her own. She wondered if Daryl would leave her? Daryl and her hadn't had time to discuss what had happened. Carol didn't know if she could handle Daryl outright siding with Rick and rejecting her.

"We ran into them and Michonne. When I knew the kids were safe, I came back for you." With that Tyreese enveloped Carol into a hug. This man was so powerful, yet he held Carol gently in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Tyreese asked Carol pulling her away to look her over from head to toe. Carol smiled up at him.

"Yes, if Daryl hadn't been there though I'm not sure..." Carol let the sentence trail off. She had been had been strong during the ordeal. Doing what she needed to do, but she found herself suddenly getting teary eyed. The stress of everything hitting her all at once. Yet, she did not shed a tear. She reached deep down into herself, and found the strength that had gotten her through all of this. Glancing over at Daryl she saw his eyes on her. Daryl's eyes held an emotion that Carol hadn't seen before and had hard time identifying.

"Thanks man." Tyreese told Daryl and walked over and gave him a slap on the shoulder. Daryl visibly clinched his jaw, and slightly pulled away from Tyreese's touch. Carol noticed Daryl had gone ridgid...angry really. Most may not have picked up on it, but it was Daryl and she had long ago learned his ways. She wasn't sure why he was angry, and so she walked over to him and gently placed her hand against his arm. Daryl seemed to relax a bit. Luckily, Tyreese was oblivious to any anger Daryl had been projecting towards him.

"Thought you might need some help taking out those men?" Michonne told Carol drawing all of their attention.

Carol hadn't really known Michonne all that well. What she did know of her, she had learned through Daryl. And only because Michonne, and he had spent so much time together hunting the Governor.

"Yes. I'd be grateful for the help." Carol told Michonne. Michonne smiled at Carol. The women understood what the motivation was...save other women and children from these men.

Tyreese and Daryl looked surprised.

"We need to get as far away from these guys as possible." Daryl told them. Tyreese was already nodding his head in agreement with Daryl.

"I can't let these men hurt anyone else." Carol told them. Michonne stepped to Carol's side showing her support. In less than five minutes, Michonne had already come to respect Carol. She was brave. She was self-less. She was strong. Michonne was going to have to speak to Rick about what she saw in Carol.

"The two of ya' gonna take on all of them?" Daryl said angrily. He was still angry at seeing Tyreese embrace Carol so familiarly. This wasn't the first time he had seen Tyreese hold Carol. Before it had been at a distance...up close it was worse. It made Daryl want to grab Carol and tell Tyreese that she was his and not to fucking touch her again.

"If we have too. I don't want to have to worry about running into them again down the road. Plus, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night thinking they were going to do what they were to me to other women and...children." Carol choked out the last part.

"Did they...?" Tyreese asked her quietly. Concern on his face.

"No, Ty. Daryl was there." Carol told him while looking over at Daryl with a smile. Daryl just gave a quick nod of acknowledgement towards Carol.

"No changing your mind about this?" Tyreese asked Carol. Carol shook her head.

Tyreese and Daryl looked at one another. They both already knew they weren't going to let Carol and Michonne do this alone.

"Daryl, you know them best. How do you think we should handle this?" Carol asked him.

Daryl thought for a second. He swung his crossbow back on his shoulder. He looked at Carol, Tyreese and Michonne. After a second he spoke...

"This is what we need ta' do." Daryl told them.

* * *

The two men in the front followed the path pretty easily. They kept their eyes open and weapons ready. They knew that Daryl was a hunter, so he had skills in the woods. The men behind them were within shouting distance. This made them feel safer. As they walked through, they could hear the moans of the undead in the distance.

"Fuck. I hate being point." one man said. Shaking off a chill.

"Keep your mouth shut. We gotta pay attention." the other man said in a hushed voice. They continued on. They knew they weren't too far from the tracks.

Suddenly, there was a swoosh of something flying in the air. The man who had just spoken stopped in his tracks.

"You okay Bud?" the other man asked. He looked over and saw the end of an arrow sticking out of his forehead. Then Bud collapsed to the ground.

The one man left standing heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned to look. He heard a slicing sound through the air and saw the glint of something shiny in the air. The last thought that the man had been that he never thought he would die by the hand of a black woman with dreads using a sword as a weapon. Then his head fell from his shoulders.

"Three to go." Daryl whispered to them. He heard a whistle in the distance. Daryl knew that the men used that as a way of communicating, and they were going to wait for a response. Daryl mimicked the whistle back to them.

"Come on, let's catch up to Ty and Carol." Michonne told Daryl. Daryl didn't look happy. The last half of the plan was the riskiest. It meant giving the men a feeling of winning. Rushing forward...with Michonne close behind him...Daryl hurried to meet up with Carol and Tyreese. He was ready to put an end to these evil men, but he wasn't willing to risk Carol anymore than she had forced him too.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Walking Dead is not my creation. I do NOT own or pretend to be the geniuses that created the Walking Dead world. I do not profit from this, it is just for fun.  
**

_Hi Everyone, We Caryler's survived the season...I know it's been a hard season. I was so distraught I lost my enthusiasm for writing. However, embracing the joy that Carol is still alive...I figure I have months of creativity before I am (hopefully not) bitch slapped by the writers of TWD._

_Anyway, this was a really difficult chapter to write because I was trying to show Carol as independent and Daryl not being used to it. This has changed certain dynamics in their relationship and both are so insecure they think each other doesn't want or need them. Silly Caryl._

**If you get a chance please review, but know I'm not thrilled with this...:)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Underestimating

* * *

Carol POV

The second part of the plan was the riskiest. It involved using Carol as bait. Daryl had fought hard against this plan. He had paced back and forth in his usual way that indicated his irritation and agitation with a situation or person. In this case, his agitation was due to Carol refusing to hide in the background.

Carol felt bad, but a lot had changed in her time at the prison. Daryl had been out with Michonne hunting the Governor most of the time. It hadn't bothered her, she had understood his drive to get revenge. He'd missed a lot of her social development and self-confidence that had grown over the previous months. After Rick had exiled her, she'd taken a lot of time to think about who she was, and more importantly who she didn't want to be. Rick had broken her heart. She loved Rick, not in a "lover" way, but as in family...When he had looked at her and said he didn't trust her...that was one of the worst moments in her life. That and the day Daryl left with Merle.

While going over the plan, Daryl had even pulled her aside trying to convince her to stay behind and let them handle the marauders alone. Daryl had been surprised at the anger in Carol's voice as she told him she was tired of everyone taking care of her. And that she refused to be treated like she was incapable any longer by him. She wasn't a "mouse" anymore. She was tired of being underestimated.

She was done with Daryl risking himself and thinking he always had to protect her. She was not the same woman she'd been while at the farm or on the road. When Carol had insisted on Tyreese being with her for her part of the ambush...Daryl had become deadly quiet. His face blank. Something in his eyes shut down. Though she was unsure of what it was. He was her best friend, and couldn't imagine him being this upset with her. There was so much they should talk about, but hadn't had anytime. They hadn't even had time to talk about Rick and what had happened.

Daryl only stopped protesting the plan when they shortened the distance between the first ambush point and second ambush point. Even though, this didn't allow as much time for errors. This did allow him to get to Carol and Tyreese to back them up more quickly.

Carol stood where the men would be able to see her in the moonlight. Tyreese positioned himself further down the path, where he and Carol decided they would have the best advantage to ambush them.

While Carol and Ty waited for the men to approach...Carol found she was really calm. It was the kind of calm that comes over you in the middle of a crisis, and you go into a kinda auto-drive. It's like your watching from outside of yourself. Emergency workers, soldiers and medical staff often have this ability. Shut down panic and fear, and do what needs to be

Carol had found a spot where she was at the top of a trail. From this angle, she would be looking down to see them. Thanks to the full moon...it was an almost perfectly clear line of sight.

Soon, the three men were within her sight. She pretended to struggle to walk and made noise to get noticed.

"Hey, Scout. She's there! Let's get her!" one man told Scout. Carol pretended to see them and limp away. She could hear them coming behind her as she stumbled forward. They were crunching sticks and dead leaves.

Instinct and adrenaline kicked in with her. Her heart rate increasing and she went into survival mode. She focused on putting one foot in front of the other, but forced herself to run at a slower pace. It kept them excited about the chase, and yet was also enough to keep them distracted, and from noticing she was leading them exactly to where she wanted. She could almost feel her pursuers breathing down her neck.

Carol continued down the path. She had her gun in one hand and her knuckle buster in the other. She was almost to the place where Tyreese was meant to meet her. As she kept her pursuers at a distance, she stayed focused on how they had planned to execute the men following her. As she turned the corner, she saw Tyreese and she jumped over to the opposite side and ducked taking cover.

She mentally prepared herself for what had to be done. Tyreese had his hammer. He was deadly efficient with it, and because it was a blunt and pointed weapon, it could be used repeatedly without lots of reloading of ammo.

Carol hid in the bushes. Tyreese was on the other side of the path. They both looked at one another as readied themselves for the attack.

They heard them coming closer. Carol could see them coming up the path. She saw two men who tore around the corner. Carol jumped at the first man, driving her knuckle buster knife into the side of his neck. Blood gushed from his neck soaking her hand and arms. Then she pulled her knife from the man's neck and stabbed it into his head. There was a sickening crack and it split his skull. This made Carol gag a little. There was a difference between stabbing the walkers through the skull and a person who was alive.

Tyreese lunged at the other man with his hammer. With one strike, Tyreese broke through his skull splattering brains across leaves and dirt. The third and last man who followed had been smarter, while Carol had been distracted, the third man had grabbed her and put a gun to her head. She could hear the click of the gun as he pulled it back. When Tyreese looked up he saw the gun and the blank expression on Carol's face...Tyreese tried not to panic, in the time he had been with Carol, he had learned to control his temper. Tyreese knew she would easily sacrifice herself for the safety of him and the girls. Tyreese wasn't willing to let her die for him.

"Let her go man!" Tyreese shouted. Tyreese looked at Scout, and Scout's face showed all the fear and madness that was in the man. Most notably, the desperation at knowing he would die if he didn't have Carol as a hostage. Instantly, Ty knew he was going to take her and probably kill her. Scout had no compassion.

"Man, just let her go and we can call it even?" Tyreese told him, putting his hammer on the ground.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not stupid. You aren't going to let me go. I gotta take her, but maybe you'll get her back when I'm done with her." Scout said with a creepy smile. He tightened his hold on Carol's neck and made her choke. This man was not smart enough to just walk away.

There was no way Tyreese would let him take her. He glanced at Carol. He could see the words in her eyes, begging him to just let her go. Be safe. Let the girls be safe.

"Now I guess we'd better be on our way sweethe..." Scout's words stopped. His eyes widened. He released his grip on Carol. Then stumbled back. Carol and Tyreese stared at him and saw an arrow sticking out the middle of his throat. Daryl's arrow to be exact.

Carol felt relief. She looked at the arrow, then over to the area where it had come from. Daryl stood there. His chest heaving. He strode forward, and looked at the struggling man on the ground.

"Ger her out of here Tyreese." Daryl told him while staring at Scout. Scout whimpered and held the arrow at his throat.

"Daryl..." Carol began...

"GO..." Daryl told her. His voice had a tone to it she had never heard.

"Come on Carol." Tyreese told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the path to the Michonne.

Carol looked over at Daryl. His eyes were on Scout. Scout was rolling around in pain.

Carol let Tyreese lead her away. She was confused and worried about Daryl.

They followed the path and met up with Michonne. Carol looked at Michonne and the woman gave her a small smile. It made Carol feel good knowing that the samurai had backed her plan.

* * *

Daryl POV

Meanwhile, Daryl stood looking at Scout. Scout and he had always had issues. Scout was a demented and perverted man. Seeing him touch Carol pissed him off so badly, that Daryl almost barreled over and ripped the throat from the man. Add Scout holding a gun to Carol's head, and Daryl knew he would have nightmares about it for a long time. So, when Daryl was ready, and was done telling Scout how his was going to enjoy killing him...Daryl stabbed Scout in the stomach and watched him die a slow painful death. People do not fuck with the people he cares about...

After Daryl finished Scout off, he headed back to the camp. Now that they were safe...Carol was safe, and whether she liked it or not, he needed to have a talk with her.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any part of The Walking Dead. I am not associated with the creator or franchise in anyway. I do not profit from this in anyway. It is just done for fun.**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Carol POV

Daryl, Carol and Tyreese met back up with Michonne further down the path. Carol led them to a place close by that Tyreese and her had found when they originally arrived in this area. There was a creek that eventually created a pool. The water was clear and clean. Michonne and Carol went to fill their water bottles while Daryl made a fire.

The four of them sat around it for a while. Each person deep in their own thoughts. Carol sat next to Tyreese. Michonne and Daryl sat a little further away. Carol rummaged around in her satchel and pulled out 4 granola bars.

"Sorry it isn't much." Carol told them as she handed them out. When she handed one to Daryl, she felt his fingers brush hers, which sent tingles through her hand.

"More than enough." Daryl growled and looked at her from underneath his long bangs.

No one had really spoken. They were all tired and exhausted. It was comfortable. They were relaxing back into the feelings of being with one another again.

Carol hadn't had a chance to speak privately to Daryl. She wasn't sure what she would say, what Daryl would say to her, or if he would say anything at all. Carol just wasn't sure she could handle Daryl being disappointed in her. She could barely look him in the eye in fear of seeing judgement instead of the warmth of friendship that had always been there.

Just then, Tyreese took a second to lean over and bring her into a bear hug. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I want you to know. No matter what happens with Rick, you won't be alone." Then he released her. Carol smiled at him. He'd become such a good friend. Carol cared for him deeply. She loved how Tyreese was loyal and compassionate. What she loved most was his ability to express his emotions. Seemed he was always hugging her, patting her hand...It was a nice change from having someone constantly avoiding touching you, and flinching away if you accidentally did.

She glanced over and saw Daryl drawing in the dirt with his knife, and then occasionally jabbing it into the dirt. The light of the fire showed how toned his arms were. At each stab to the ground, his muscle would shake, and it's strength was highlighted by the sheen of sweat on his body. She turned her attention to the fire, and focused on the morning plans.

The plan was to make it back to Rick, Carl, and the girls, the next morning. So, they were going to get up before sunrise and start the trek. It would take a little awhile to get to where Tyreese had left them, but they should be there sometime in the morning. Plus, they were sure Rick was holding out a little bit hoping they would catch up.

"I'll take first watch." Michonne told them. No one protested. Michonne took a place where her back was protected, yet she had a view of the area around her friends. Carol, Daryl, and Tyreese laid close to the fire for warmth. From the place where Carol was sleeping, slightly across from the fire, she could see Daryl with his pack under his head, arms crossed and eyes shut. She knew his bow and knife were next to him without seeing actually seeing it.

Carol was laying on her side looking at Daryl...really looked at him. Daryl looked rougher, and harder than he had been the last time she saw him. She wondered what he'd been through. Her heart hurt thinking of what it had been like...him being back around men who were like his brother. She hoped it hadn't completely undone how far he had come...Daryl had become 'the man of honor' she had said she wanted after the farm. She looked at his face and her eyes fell on his lips. Carol easily remembered how Daryl's lips felt against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth and neck...though they were both clothed, she remembered how he had been grinding his hardened dick against her center. She felt her body flush at the memory. Her heartbeat sped up.

She continued looking at him, she found herself getting more and more aroused. 'Get it together Carol!' She thought to herself. She needed a little space. So, she quietly slipped away from the fire, waved over at Michonne, and made her way to the creek. They'd cleared it out earlier and it was safe. Leaning down dipped her hands into the chilly water. She felt dirty. After Joe had touched her, and she had touched him...the blood still covered her from killing those men. She started untying her boots. She loved these boots, she felt they reflected who she was now. A fighter and survivor.

Daryl had brought them back to her from a run before her exile. She took off her belt, and pulled the hidden knife from it. Carol placed it next to the waters edge so she could grab it easily. Then she placed the little bottle of shampoo she'd brought along next to it. She pulled off her socks, then tank top, pants, bra then panties. She stood there for a moment letting the breeze caress her body, then slowly she lowered her self into to pool. She was expecting it to be ice-cold, but it wasn't too bad. She sat there and relaxed a few minutes.

The stress of the last day, the fear, the fight hit her all at once. Yes, she had made it through, but she was exhausted. Now, in a few hours she would have to face Rick. Rick's judgement hanging over her head. He would take Judith away from her. She loved that little girl, but wouldn't steal her from Rick and Carl. Even though, Rick thought she was heartless, she would never hurt him like that...she would never take a child from a parent. She knew personally how much not having your child with you hurts.

She pulled her knees up to her chin on the shallow part of the pool. Then she cried. Letting the pain of being rejected, her exile, her family being threatened by Daryl's group, knowing she was going to die, almost being raped, and finding Daryl. She cried. She tried to cry quietly, which made her body shake even more. She'd gasp for air and sob. Her body and soul were releasing the pain she'd been holding in...she released the fear she'd been living with since her exile. This was a side she no longer showed anyone.

Carol was done with people seeing her are helpless and weak. She was done with them underestimating her. She was a warrior and strong, but everyone needs to let their emotions out. She wished she could go to Daryl and have him hold her, comfort her, and tell her nothing had changed. But she knew that would never happen, and things had changed.

Eventually, her crying stopped. Carol sighed and leaned back. She felt a little more relaxed now that she had released those pent-up feelings.

A few minutes passed. Then she heard him.

"So, are you in love with him?" he asked.

Spinning around, and crossing her arms over her chest, she looked into Daryl Dixon's eyes...Carol saw a fire in his eyes, and he did not look happy.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own The Walking Dead, nor am I the creator or associated with the franchise.**

I hope this is what you guys have been waiting for...;)

Sex warning! Detailed...just to warn you. :)

**Please review...**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Daryl POV

He had seen the way that Tyreese watched over her. The hug and the whisper in her ear. Her small smile. Seeing those things, including the kiss Tyreese and Carol had shared at the house, all told him he was too late. It was obvious that Carol and Tyreese had grown very close. Daryl was fucking pissed off...

Carol was HIS best friend. Carol leaned on him for strength and Daryl leaned on her. They backed each other up. Cared about one another. He and Carol had always had a special connection. She'd fought hard to make him understand he had value. She'd stood there as he'd raged against her in anger at the farm. She cared about him. Now, it seemed she had found someone else to care about...to love. After all, it wasn't like Daryl had ever been able to be affectionate with her. He'd waited too long. His realization of being in love with her seemed to come too late. Daryl ran his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in anxiety. Still, something made him doubt what he saw between Tyreese and Carol.

Daryl's mind flashed back to earlier...Carol and him at the house and on the bed. Yes, they had been acting, but there are some things you just can't fake. He remembered how she met his mouth, her chest heaving, her moan when he touched her breast. Her quiet whimpers. No. She couldn't have faked that. He drove the knife back into the dirt. Truth was, Carol wasn't his, he had never given any sign that she was to her or anyone. It was just something he took for granted. That she would always be there just for him.

Then again, this was a totally different Carol. This woman was an amazing fighter, strong and smart. He marveled at how she handled Joe in the bedroom. She didn't need him really. That was what stung. He'd always rescued her, and now it didn't seem she needed to be or even needed him any longer. Something in his chest hurt. Realizing she didn't need him. Realizing that he may have lost her to Tyreese.

Daryl wasn't the best at figuring out things that involved his feelings. It had always been safer to shove them aside or make a joke out of them. Looking up and over at Carol sitting closely to Tyreese made him recognize one emotion right away...jealousy...Daryl was jealous, and it was just plain pissing him the fuck off. He sighed and after she had handed out the granola bars, he'd laid back and tried to sleep. After a while, he felt Carol's eyes on him. He barely opened his eyes and could see Carol watching him. He wondered what she was thinking about...then she had gotten up, nodded to Michonne, grabbed her bag and went towards the creek.

A part of him was worried about her being on her own. Fear gripped him. He had only just gotten her back. Even if she was with Tyreese, he wanted her safe and within his sights. Tyreese laid there snoring away unaware of Carol leaving the camp. That pissed him off...stupid fucker. After waiting a few moments...With Michonne eyeing him, he slipped away from the fire and followed after Carol.

It didn't take him long to find Carol. She was standing there, overlooking the little pool that the creek had created. He was just about to step out and make himself known, when she started to get undressed. Daryl was stunned. He was still hidden to where she couldn't see him. He knew he was acting like a peeping tom, but he couldn't stop looking. Her back was facing him. He watched her undo her boots, take off her shirt, pants, then the bra, but seeing her slid down her panties, that was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. All because it was HER.

He could see every curve of her body in the moonlight. Her saw her get into the water. After a few seconds, he heard muffled crying. Her cries tugged at his heart. He recognized the sound and type of those cries. He'd made them a few times in his life. Most recently, for Merle and the other was when he thought he'd felt he'd failed everyone, his family, at the prison when they were attacked. Daryl wanted to step forward and hold her. He just couldn't take her turning him away. When the cries faded to nothing, he realized something...he needed to hear Carol say that she was in love with Tyreese. He believed she was, but his mind kept returned to that bedroom and her reaction to his touch. Daryl wanted to hear it out of her own mouth. He wanted to know before they arrived at Rick's camp tomorrow. He needed to know where he stood.

Stepping from behind the tree. He walked forward. Carol didn't hear him. She was still facing away from him.

"So, are you love with him?" he asked. His voice rougher than he thought it would be. Carol gasped, and quickly turned towards him, all while covering her upper body with her hands. Carol took a second and looked into his eyes.

"Dixon, I'm kinda busy here." she told him flatly.

"Do you love him?" Daryl growled at her.

Carol looked at him surprised. "Why would you care Daryl?"

"Because I do." Daryl answered. Daryl had seen the answer in her eyes. It flashed just for a second before she started to speak again.

"I don't think now is the time..." Carol told him.

"Just answer the question." Daryl asked her a little less aggressively.

"Ty has been amazing...I don't know if I would have made it without his help..." Carol started. Daryl growled. Then Daryl started taking off his boots. Carol looked shocked.

"What are you doing?" she asked him backing up a bit.

"I'm getting in..." Daryl told her matter-of-factly. He was done with all this bullshit. Time to lay out all the cards. Time to fucking man up.

He was starting to pull off his boxers when she turned around so she wouldn't see him. Daryl waded into the pool. He'd almost reached her when she turned back around.

"Do you love him?" he asked her. He'd gotten very close to her, their bodies inches apart.

"Of course I love him." Carol told him. Daryl raised eyebrow.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked. His hands were ever so slowly inching their way towards her under the water.

Carol's voice got very quiet, and she looked down into the water. Then she said, "I'm only in love with one man Daryl...and Tyreese isn't him." When her eyes lifted to look at Daryl, the love she had for him filled his very soul.

He reached out and grabbed her then, and pulled her body against his. Her arms encircled his neck, and he felt her breasts push against him. Daryl kissed her, and she opened her mouth to allow him to plunge his tongue deeper. Carol moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and then Daryl lifted her upwards until her chest was ever with his mouth. He latched on suckling and nipping at the little bud that had formed there. Carol had her hands in his hair and was gently tugging at his head. She moaned and he growled in response. When Daryl moved to the other breast, she began too tremble... He harden penis kept rubbing up against her ass crack and caused fire to run through his veins. Daryl wanted to taste her. He had to taste her! Glancing around he saw a rock wall that helped contain the little pool. He had an idea. It would take upper body strength, but he was pretty sure he could handle it.

"Come here baby." he whispered into her ear as she clung to him. Her hands running over his shoulders, her mouth on his neck.

"Do you trust me?" Daryl asked her.

Pulling back a bit. Carol said, "I've always trusted you and I always will." His heart leapt at the faith she had in him.

Carrying her he made his way to the wall. Daryl put his hands just below her ass cheeks, and in one fluid motion, he'd pulled her up and out of the water. She was leaned against the rock.

"Put your thighs on my shoulders." Daryl told her. Her eyes went wide, but she did as she was told. After Daryl seemed to find the balance he'd been looking for...he looked up from between her thighs. Carol shivered, yet smiled.

Then putting his hands underneath her thighs, he lifted her up and off his shoulders. She spread her legs open for him and he began to lick her slit. Carol moaned and leaned back on the rock to secure her balance. When he let his tongue delve between her slits, he found her little bud and teased it merciously. She trembled against him. It was a good thing Daryl had such a strong upper body, and it was even better that Carol was so damn light, because this position wouldn't be able to be done by a majority of people.

He felt her hand's grasp at his hair. She was getting wetter, and her juices were acting like an aphrodisiac to him. He moaned into her center and adjusted her so she opened a little more to him. Then Daryl let his tongue slid directly into her center. Carol began to whimper and tighten her grip on his hair.

"Oh my god Daryl." she whispered. He felt Carol's tremors on his tongue. He wanted her to orgasm, because he knew once he was in her he wouldn't last long. His grip tightened on her thighs, and he began to lick more deeply, more intentional...hitting all the spots she had whimpered a little more loudly at...Carol began to moan more and gasp. Her hands tightened in his hair to where it hurt. Daryl loved it. He was giving her pleasure and he reveled in it. She started whispering his name. "Daryl...Daryl...Daryl..." and then her body tensed and his mouth was flooded with the results of her orgasm. He caught as much with his mouth as he could. He'd become addicted to her taste. He savored it. Daryl felt her tremble a few more times, and then her body relax. He took her legs off his shoulders and slid her body down his...her hands went to his face and she kissed him deeply.

"Oh god Daryl...thank you that was just...was just..." she told him while she kissed him.

"It ain't over yet." he told her with a grin. Then he guided her to a more shallow part against the rock. Daryl then pulled her up and towards him slightly, and Carol wrapped her legs around him. Daryl put his one arm out and braced his hand against the rock. Then adjusting her position, he thrust up hard and fast into her. Carol cried out. She felt soft, hot, and perfect. Like her body was made to fit his...Daryl had almost came when he entered her...But he wanted her to orgasm with him in her first. Her needs were more important than his needs. Luckily, this part of the pool was more shallow. only reaching above his hips.

Daryl stopped moving in and out of her.

"Are you mine?" he asked Carol looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Daryl. Are you mine?" she asked him while gently touching his face.

"I've always been yours Carol." Daryl told her. They looked deeply into each others eyes, and then he began moving in and out of her slowly at first. They both closed their eyes in the ecstasy of it. Now even more intense knowing they were both each others...

As his movements in and out of her began became harder, Daryl realized he had found her spot. At each thrust, she was rising up and down to meet him. Carol's arms were now wrapped around his neck holding tight. While still inside her he turned to where his back would be against the rock. Leaning back and gaining balance from it, Daryl began thrusting harder and more purposeful. Carol's center was tightening around him, and when he felt the tremors of her beginning to orgasm...he let himself go. He thrust harder and faster into her. So much so, that she had lost the ability to maintain a rhythm with him.

Instead now, she just held on for the ride. He felt Carol cumming. He grunted in pleasure at her orgasm. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down. Then he felt his balls tighten, and he moaned loudly, as his seed shot up and inside of her...Carol leaned her head down against Daryl's. They stayed like that for a moment. Being together. Reveling in their claiming of one another.

"I love you Daryl. I always have..." Carol told him quietly.

Daryl pulled her up and off him. With her feet back on the ground, he looked down into her eyes.

"I fell in love with you the moment you believed in me." Daryl told her, while gently kissing her neck.

"But Daryl..I've always believed in you." Carol told him with a quizzical look.

"And I've always been in love with you." Daryl told her, taking the tips of his fingers and guiding her chin up towards his lips.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any rights or privileges, characters, ideas or story lines that have to do with The Walking Dead.**

Chapter 13

* * *

Tyreese POV

Tyreese had watched as Daryl had gotten up and followed Carol. He knew where she was heading, and that it allowed for a lot of privacy. Part of him wanted to follow them. That little part of him that had fallen in love with Carol, but he knew his place when it came to Daryl. As soon as Dixon reappeared in their lives, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. At least, not if the hunter finally got the courage up and faced his feelings for her.

Tyreese missed Karen. He'd been infatuated more than anything with her, but still there was a hole where she had been. Carol was one of those women who touched your soul. Who made the world a little brighter. If Tyreese couldn't have her as a mate, then he would joyfully embrace her as a friend. Dixon was damn lucky.

After a bit, Tyreese got up and went over to Michonne.

"Seems like your watch isn't much of a watch." Tyreese told her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Those two have danced around each other since I've known them. Hopefully, Dixon man's up tonight." Michonne told him.

Tyreese looked at his feet. Michonne noticed his look of displeasure at that comment.

"Don't tell me you were falling for her? Dixon and Carol have a rare connection. Best friends, confidants, protective of one another. They'd do just about anything for each other. Only problem I've ever seen is Dixon's fear of taking it to the next level." Michonne told him.

"Guess I forgot that while Carol and I were together. Didn't think anyone was alive. Changes things." Tyreese told her.

"Yes it does." Michonne told him. "You should have seen me before I found Rick and Carl after the Governor." She stared out into the night remembering...

"What do you mean?" Tyreese asked curiously.

"I saw foot prints from the group, survivors, but ignored them. When I thought everyone was dead...it hurt bad. Decided not to risk that pain again." Michonne told him as she sharpened her samurai sword.

"What made you go back, track them?" Tyreese asked her.

"Got a glimpse of who I'd become if I didn't. Might as well be dead if you stop finding something, or someone to fight for in this world." Michonne told him.

"Yeah, guess so." Tyreese said. His eyes a little misty. "I lost my sister and Karen. Didn't have much to fight for until the girls, Judith and Carol."

Michonne looked at him strange. "Even after Carol killed Karen?"

Tyreese was thrown off. He'd forgotten that no one knew the truth. That Lizzie had been the one who had killed Karen and David. Carol took the blame, because she didn't trust Rick to handle the situation. Not after he just left her...a woman alone in this primitive world. Yeah, she could survive, she was capable, but alone? Everyone's luck ran out eventually.

"Well, sometimes things happen for a reason." Tyreese answered. Not making eye-contact. He was a horrible liar.

"For a reason?...that seems a little cold-hearted Tyreese." Michonne told him eyeing him. "There's something you aren't telling me?" She gave him a hard look. Trying to figure it out.

"Not really. Just the way our lives are now." Tyreese said. He stood up to go back to his space by the fire. The conversation was making him uncomfortable.

* * *

Alternating Carol and Daryl POV

Carol and Daryl sat on edge of the rocks as they pulled their clothes on. Daryl watched her as she slid her top over her head. The edges of his mouth curving up into a small smile. This feeling he was having was something he'd never experienced in his life. Loving and being loved back. Feeling secure and safe with someone who cared for you. It figured it took the dead walking the earth before he would find it. Part of him, as demented as it seemed, was glad...it meant he had Carol.

Carol looked over at Daryl. He pulled his sleeveless shirt on. She loved his arms, and remembered how it felt to be held in them. They finished getting dressed in silence. When they were done, Carol walked over to Daryl, and put her hand against his cheek. She loved the feel of his scruff against her skin.

"I need to tell you something Daryl. I want no secrets between us." Carol told him.

Daryl looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why didn't you ever ask me why I killed Karen and David?" Carol asked as she stepped away from him and organized her pack.

Daryl thought for a second. Truth was, since he'd found her, it hadn't crossed his mind. Was that heartless of him? Since, she didn't want any secrets between them, he figured he should tell her the truth.

"I don't care if you did it." Daryl said without hesitation. Now that he embraced his feelings for Carol, he recognized that his love for her was unconditional.

Carol looked at him. He could tell she was confused by his answer.

"You don't care?" Carol asked. "You don't care that I killed two people?"

"It's not that I don't care. It's just...I know if ya' did it, there was a good reason. You wouldn't just kill someone for nothin'." Daryl told her gently taking her hand. "I trust you Carol. I know you." Daryl told her. He no longer pulled away from her physical touch, and found that now it was hard for him to keep his hands off of her. He had a lot of missed opportunities and lost time to make up for...

Carol looked at him for a moment, and then put her arms around him. It was nice being with this Daryl. Affectionate and open Daryl. The Daryl she dreamt of at night. She felt so safe with him. Now that they were together she felt even safer. Daryl held her heart in his hands and yet she wasn't fearful.

Softly Carol whispered, "I didn't kill them."

Daryl sighed. Somehow he'd known what Rick had told him wasn't right. It'd felt wrong from the beginning.

Carol looked up at him. Her eyes showing the weight of what she was about to tell him.

"I found Lizzie right after she'd done it. I burned the bodies to kill the virus. When I was getting ready to tell you guys...Tyreese went crazy, Rick lost it, and I panicked. I was afraid for Lizzie." She told him. For how much she had changed, and how much stronger she had become...being in Daryl's arms allowed her to show her fears, and give voice to them safely and without fear of judgement. Daryl was her safe space.

Carol had protected a child. Daryl should have known. He hugged her tighter. He loved her more.

"So, does Tyreese know?" Daryl asked. He figured he did.

"Yes. I told him as soon as I figured out he wouldn't be a danger to Lizzie." Carol told him. "When Rick banished me, I didn't know who he was, he had his hand on his gun, and he scared me. It made me scared for Lizzie. So, I kept my mouth shut and figured I would find my way back to you." Carol told him. "I was going to find you, but then the Governor happened..."

Daryl looked at the woman in front of him. This fighter, this warrior, she was stunning in her strength. She had changed since the quarry. No longer timid or indecisive. He'd seen it over the last few months at the prison.

"Are...are you going to go with Rick? I mean...I understand...he's your brother in so many..." Carol began, but was interrupted with Daryl's lips touching hers gently.

"Rick has a lot to account for, and if he doesn't...then...he isn't the brother I know..." Daryl told her. How could explain that even though he was pissed at Rick for banishing her...It was Rick's pompous attitude and hypocrisy, that changed him from someone who Daryl had respected and cared for, to a man who would leave a woman on the side of the road in this dangerous world. Not just any woman...Carol...HIS Carol.

"I will never leave you Carol." Daryl told her. She smiled up at him. She'd somehow known it, but had wanted to hear the words.

"Come on...let's grab some sleep before morning." Carol told him. Grabbing his hand, she lead Daryl back to the camp.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any part of the walking dead, it's characters, or storyline...or it's media franchise**

Warning: Carol and Daryl Smut ahead...plus other stuff...and thangs...:)

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Carol POV

Carol woke early before sunrise. It was still dark out, but their was a little light that came from the moon, and low glow of the fire helped her see. Carol rolled over and stretched. Her body was sore in many places, and she was sure she had bruises. Some them good and some of them bad. Between the running, fighting and best sex she'd ever had in her life, her body had gotten a hell of a work out. Carol looked around and saw Michonne and Tyresse lying next to the fire. She looked over in the opposite direction, and could see Daryl leaning up against a tree standing guard.

She stood up, grabbed the light blanket, wrapping it tight around her body, and casually wandered over to him.

"Mornin'" Daryl greeted her. His voice low and gravely from not speaking for a few hours.

'"Good morning." Carol said with a smile, then stepped close to him. He took his arms, and encircled her waist pulling her in close to him. She felt her body quickly respond at his nearness and touch. 'Good grief Carol...get yourself together'... she thought to herself.

She'd never had such sexual chemistry with anyone before. It seemed, that once Daryl and she had let go of their fears and inhibitions, their long time ignored strong physical attraction could hardly be contained.

They stood there enjoying each others nearness and the quiet. It was still dark out, but it would be light soon. Then they would be heading off to meet up with Rick and the others. Carol was excited to see Lizzie and Mika. She wanted to hold baby Judith in her arms. She wondered if Rick would let her?

Carol didn't realize it, but her entire body became rigid at the thought of Rick.

* * *

Daryl POV

Sensing Carol's discomfort, Daryl leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contentedly. He loved the softness and femininity of Carol's hair. It was much longer now than it had been when they first arrived at the prison. Daryl liked her long curls. He liked running his fingers through them. He also liked how Carol reacted to him holding her hair firmly when they were being intimate. He found it made her whimper as he entered her, and when he was drove into her from behind.

"Just remember that no matter what...I'm not leaving you." Daryl whispered to her. When Daryl looked at Carol he saw perfection. She was self-sacrificing, loving, empathetic and patient. She put everyone before herself. If she hadn't been patient with him, he didn't think he'd be the man he was now. Carol had seen 'a man of worth' in him. He hadn't believed it or seen it, but as time went by...he slowly started to see himself as she say him.

Yeah, Rick depended on him. He often sought out Daryl's opinion on defensive matters. Rick needed Daryl, because Daryl had natural instincts, survivor skills, hunting abilities, efficiency with use of weapons, and tracking abilities. Ultimately, these all helped the others survive.

Carol, however, believed in him and cared for him, and not for what he provided to the group. She was Daryl's first real friend. The kind of friend that genuinely cared about him and his well-being. Carol cared when he tried to blow off medical attention for some random injury. She cared if she found out no one had cleaned his clothes in awhile. Carol made sure to always put food aside for him, even if he wasn't there right then...she was the one reason he hadn't left the group back at the farm. Carol was the reason he'd stayed, she'd always been the reason. After runs, Carol always made sure to greet him when he returned. Daryl had come to look forward to it.

It was the first time, someone loved him for him...and not for what he could do for them.

* * *

Carol POV

Daryl looked into her eyes, and suddenly, desire and want went through her. The urge to feel him inside her, to be connected to him, was overwhelming. Looking over at Tyreese and Michonne's still sleeping figures, Carol led Daryl by the hand to the side of the tree line.

This area was darker and hid them well. Laying the blanket down on the ground, Carol popped her shoes off, pulled her top off, then undid her belt and pants and slid them and her panties off. She crooked her finger to him, encouraging him to come to her. It was a blatant invitation.

* * *

Daryl POV

Daryl stood there staring at Carol. He would have never guessed that Carol, HIS Carol, was so fearless, sexually confident as a lover. Reaching down she undid Daryl's jeans, and helped wiggle them down to his knees. Then she leaned up and kissed him. Vaguely, he became aware that Tyreese and Michonne were close by, and would probably hear them, but at that moment he...couldn't care less. He needed to be with his woman. Each time they made love, he felt the primal part of him claiming her as his own.

* * *

Carol POV

"Lay down." Carol whispered to him, and he found himself obeying. Standing over him, Carol stradled Daryl and lowered herself down, until her center nestled against Daryl's firm cock. She gasped at how strong and unyeilding it was...Carol needed to have him in her right then... Carol took her hand, and grasped onto he cock. Carol slowly and gently placed the tip at her opening. Daryl held her hips tightly. It was taking everything he had to not push into her.

She teased him mercilessly, she kept rubbing the hood of his dick against her wet hot center. Finally, teasing became too much for him, and with one swift thrust, he moved up and hard inside of her. Carol gasped in pleasure and Daryl moaned. Then he felt her begin to rock. Carol moved her hips sensually. Letting his penis hit her G-spot. As she got closer, she became louder, and Daryl decided it was time for him to take charge. In one swift move, he flipped her over onto her back, and eagerly pushed harder and deeper inside of her.

Of all the different sexual positions, only the missionary allowed for a eye to eye connection. Carol cried out in joy. This was them making love. Tears filled her eyes. Her love for him flooding her body. Daryl and Carol looked deeply in each others eyes, they watched each other with every thrust and grind. As they came closer to the edge...Daryl put his head in the nook of Carol's neck. His breathing became more desperate and harder.

"I love you Carol." he whispered and when she whispered it back...they fell over the edge together.

* * *

They came out of the shadows, and were greeted by an irritated Michonne and Tyreese.

"Next time, can you guys be a little quieter? I'm surprised that we don't have walkers all over us." Michonne grumbled. Carol noticed the small smile Michonne had tried to hide on her face though. Tyreese didn't have the same smile.

Carol knew she was going to have to talk to Tyreese about Daryl.

"Well, since we're all up, let's just eat some breakfast and take off?" Michonne added.

Carol and Daryl sat next to each other, letting the side of their bodies touch, while they ate their breakfast. When they were all done, they prepared head out.

* * *

**To be continued...LAST CHAPTER AHEAD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything that has to do with The Walking Dead or it's franchise. I do not profit in anyway. It's just for fun. :)**

First, APOLOGIES, this isn't the last Chapter...It had a little more that needed to be told. :) Thanks for still reading!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Carol had pulled Tyreese aside before they headed out. She'd told Daryl she was going to be talking to Tyreese. So, as they were packing, Carol walked over and sat down next to Tyreese. Daryl was off to the edge of the camp fixing and cleaning his crossbow. Michonne was out doing a quick scout of the area.

"Tyreese..." Carol said as she took a seat, and turned towards him. Tyreese stopped what he was doing, and he looked over at Carol. She was stunning. Damn near the most perfect woman he'd met. He'd been lying to himself saying her had only fallen a bit in love with her. He'd fallen harder than that , and it was his own fault. He'd always known that Carol and Daryl were meant to be together.

"I need you to know how much our friendship means to me. You've been there, supporting me for a long time." Carol told him.

"Carol, you don't have to say anything. I understand." Tyreese told her, he looked down and continued to pack.

Carol reached out and gently touched Tyreese's arm. They sat there for a few moments looking at one another. Had things been different, if Daryl hadn't come into her life...then maybe...but Carol's soul mate, was standing patiently a small distance away, waiting for her to return to his side.

"Thanks for understanding Ty." Carol told him. It would take time, but she knew that Tyreese would be okay. Their friendship would always be strong. Carol gave Tyreese a hug, then she stood up and walked back to Daryl. Daryl looked at Tyreese and nodded his head at him. Tyreese returned the nod...it was an exchange of respect and understanding. There would be no hard feelings about Carol.

Just then, Michonne came running forward, and out of the brush to their side.

"We've got to go now!" Michonne told them. "Walkers. A herd of them!" Her samurai sword already pulled out and at the ready.

Suddenly, there were two growling walkers that lunged out of the tree line. Daryl lifted his crossbow, and shot the first walker in the head. Michonne swung her sword, and beheaded the second one. Daryl ran forward and grabbed Carol's hand. Tyreese was already pulling his hammer out of the pack, and Carol had her knuckle breaker out and instantly ready in her hand.

They all started pushing through the brush, and trees and headed towards the tracks. However, as they ran towards those railroad tracks, they hit a small clearing...looking to the right...Carol saw the main body of the herd, it had to be close to hundred walkers, and those hundred were practically on top of all four of them.

Somehow, the herd had caught up behind them also. Tyreese and Michonne were fighting off the few that were on there heels. Michonne, seeing that they wouldn't all make it out, yelled..."GO!" towards Daryl and Carol.

"We're not leaving you!" Carol yelled. Daryl still firmly holding her hand, and not letting go. Carol locked eyes with Tyreese, and Tyreese nodded her way. She knew what he was telling her through his eyes. Then Tyreese turned back to the walkers and raised his hammer. Carol felt Daryl pull on her hand, she looked up at Daryl and saw panic in his eyes.

"Come on, we have to go." Daryl told her. Carol held on tight to her knife and followed after him. Michonne and Tyreese were left behind.

* * *

Carol felt terror flow through her. As they hit the tracks, they realized the way towards Rick was blocked with walkers. Skidding to a stop, they reversed direction, and ran back towards the woods, the plan was to circle back through the forest, and end up inadvertently heading towards the right direction. At least, that was the plan. Carol refused to think about Michonne and Tyreese. There would be a slim chance of them getting out of there. She couldn't believe the sacrifice they had made to save Daryl and herself. Carol remembered the look Tyreese had given her. It told her to go and get to the girls. To be safe.

They ran for what seemed forever. Every once in a while, they would have to stop and kill a random patches of walkers. She hadn't fought next to Daryl in a long time. She could tell he was in the habit of taking the brunt of the danger. Now, though, Carol stood next to him, and together they fought side by side, and as equals. Carol no longer stayed back in fear or because of lack of skill. Eventually, after a few hours...they had managed to circle back behind the herd, and they were no longer running into small groups. It was getting late, and they were exhausted.

"We're going to have to find shelter tonight." Daryl told her. He looked tired. He was sweaty and breathing hard.

"I know...it will give the herd time to move on..." Carol told Daryl. Both Daryl and Carol gave a worried look. Where the herd was heading was towards Rick and the group. Carol silently prayed they wouldn't be caught by surprise like they did. After looking for a little while, they found that luck was on their side. They found an old broken down cabin. There were no walkers outside, but that didn't mean their weren't on the inside.

Slowly walking up onto the porch, they hesitated when their steps creaked the floor boards of the porch loudly. Carol put her hand on the doorknob, she held her knife up high at the ready. Daryl stood directly in front of the door, but slightly back with the crossbow ready. Carol opened the door and two walkers came out. They must have heard their steps on the creaky porch. Immediately, Daryl's arrow flew and took out the closest walker. Carol brought her arm down to stab the other walker in the head, but her feet tangled as the walker that had fallen got caught under her feet. Carol missed his head and got her knife stuck in the side of its neck.

In horror, Daryl watched as the walker fell down on top of Carol. It's teeth snapping at her face, and it's hands pulling at her shirt in an effort to get closer to her exposed skin. Before he could react, Carol rolled it over, straddled it, and taking out the knife she'd had stored in her boot, rammed it into the front of its skull. The walker instantly stopped moving. Carol sat there for a second breathing hard. Looking over at Daryl, she saw a look of pure terror on his face. Curious Carol looked around, and then down at herself. There were curved punctured wounds on her shoulder, and blood was pouring from it. Looking back up at Daryl, she knew what he was thinking...she'd been bitten.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I realized that I left Chapter 15 with a cruel cliffhanger. :( So, here...so you aren't left hanging...:)**

Of course, I don't own anything or have anything to do with TWD. This is just for fun.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Daryl POV

Daryl stood there and stared down at Carol. He felt the blood drain from his face. There, on her beautifully freckled shoulder, was a bite mark. In a panic, he fell to his knees next to her. In disbelief, he began wiping the blood away from it to see it better. Daryl looked at it closer, and noticed that the puncture wounds were small and slim looking.

"What is it?" Carol asked him. "It didn't feel like a bite...it felt like a sting." She was much calmer than Daryl was concerning the situation. That was Carol now. Strong and calm.

Daryl looked behind Carol, and saw what had caused her injury. An old strip of carpet tact was piled on top of an old rug. The tacks were the same shape and were narrow just like her wounds. When she had fallen she had somehow rolled on top of it. It caused the shape of the injury and the design of it.

Daryl relaxed and leaned back on his heels. His heart started to beat again. He almost laughed out loud in joy.

"Tell me you've had your tetanus shot recently." Daryl asked her. His face breaking out into a smile.

It would be hard to find the medicine for giving a tetanus shot, but it was a hell of a lot better than a fuckin' walker bite.

Carol grinned. "A month before all hell broke loose."

Daryl leaned forwards, and wrapped his arms around Carol. Damn, he just got her back, he sure as hell wasn't ready to lose her now.

"Hey! Careful! Injured woman here!" Carol teased him.

"Woman, you'd better stop scaring the hell out of me." Daryl told her with a sigh of relief. "Let's get inside and get you patched up.

Carol held the rag to her shoulder, and cautiously followed Daryl into the abandoned cabin. Luckily, there were no other walkers inside.

After Daryl had cleaned and bandaged Carol's shoulder, he went out and grabbed some wood to make a fire. Carol went about organizing the pact she had managed to grab before they ran. She pulled out two cans of soup and set them aside.

When Daryl got back to the cabin they started a fire and ate in silence. The silence was comfortable. It was natural for them. When they were done eating, they settled in for the night. Daryl figured out that the couch was actually a pull out...It was old and musty, but it was better than the floor. It was also near the fire, so all in all, it wasn't that bad. Carol laid down, taking care to stay off her injured arms. Luckily, the puncture wounds weren't terribly deep.

"I'm going to have to wrap you up in bubble wrap if you keep getting hurt like this..." Daryl told her. He laid down behind her and took care to only rest his arm around her waist.

"I know...but it's worth it if it protects the ones you love." Carol told him squeezing his hand. Daryl leaned in and kissed Carol's neck. Carol shivered and smiled.

"I need you to be more careful." Daryl said in a near whisper. His eyebrow furrowed with concern. "There are people who love you just as much, and would do the same to save you."

Carol turned to look at Daryl. This man was the most beautiful man she'd ever met. His warmth, care, and loyalty was what truly made him beautiful. Daryl pulled himself up to where he was hovering over her. He had all his weight on his arms...keeping it off her. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

Though they were exhausted, they carefully undressed each other. When they made love, it was slow and gentle. They reveled in knowing they were safe in each others arms. Making love was the physical act of one heart fully connecting to the other. It was the recognition of soul mates who had finally found one another after multiple lifetimes of searching. That night Daryl and Carol sealed their connection to one another and for the first time ever...they finally felt complete.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Walking Dead. I'm not associated with the creator, owners, writers, actors or franchise. This is just for fun.**

Okay...last chapter everyone! Thank you so much for commenting and reviewing and staying with me during this story!

* * *

Chapter 17

The next morning Daryl quietly checked for walkers around the cabin, then he expanded his search, and realized that the herd had moved on. Going back into the cabin, he found Carol already packed and ready to go.

"I'm sure they're fine. You know Rick." Daryl told Carol.

Looking back at him she smiled at him. This man was more than she could have ever asked for in life. Maybe god had somehow rewarded Carol and him for the shitty lives they'd had before the walkers took over.

"I'm hoping." Carol told him.

Daryl could see the worry in her eyes. He walked over and embraced her.

"It's all clear. We can go when you're ready." Daryl told her. He also knew she was nervous about seeing Rick again. Daryl knew one thing for certain... He wasn't going to let Rick hurt her...not physically, mentally or emotionally. No more. Rick was his brother, but Carol...Carol was his world.

They headed out cautiously. Though the herd had seemed to move on...they still traveled quietly and constantly listened for the moans and shuffles of the walkers. They ran across a few stragglers that they quickly took out, but not much more than that.

Finally, they made it to where Rick had been camped. There were scattering of wrappers, a few formula bottles, and other items that indicated a hurry to leave. Daryl looked around, but saw no sign of walker tracks...as he explored further around the camp, he did notice that at some point a small herd have traveled by the left side area.

"My guess...is that whoever had watch saw them early. Must have told everyone and took off." Daryl told Carol. He continued checking the area. "Looks like they headed this way to avoid the herd. Couldn't have went very far."

They traveled for a few hours. The tracks were getting fresher and fresher. Eventually, they hit a clearing, and saw an old red barn in the distance.

"That must be where they are..." Daryl told her. He could see someone standing at the opening of the hayloft. From a distance they could almost make out the brim of the sheriff's hat that Carl always wore now.

Carol sighed. Fear was rushing over her. Fear that the girls or Judith were hurt. There was still a chance Tyreese and Michonne made it back to Rick and Carl...but what if they didn't...what about Rick? So many questions that still needed answers. A few answers were just ahead.

"You don't have to worry about Rick Carol. I'll take care of him." Daryl added. His eyes were set and she knew he meant what he'd said.

"Kinda got that feeling Pookie." Carol laughed lightly to him. Grabbing her hand, he held it tight as they walked towards the barn.

* * *

They were half way there when they saw Carl come bounding out of the barn...Then suddenly...so did the girls...following behind him...

Carol gasped in relief. Her hand going to her mouth. Lizzie and Mika were smiling and laughing as they ran towards her. Carl looked just as happy as they did. Carol took that as a good sign. At least, that meant that Rick hadn't spoken too badly of her...that...or Carl was just really glad to see Daryl.

"Carol!" Mika yelled as she threw herself into Carol's arms. Lizzie followed right behind her. Carol almost fell to the ground from the force of their excited embrace.

Carl stood there waiting till the girls were done.

"Oh girls...I'm so happy to see you!" Carol told them. Tears glistened her eyes, and Daryl just smiled down at her. Her happiness would always be his happiness.

Standing up Carl looked at Carol.

"Carol...you saved Judith." Carl told her. His eyes tearing up. Then he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Carol held him for a second.

"Carl, where's your dad?" Daryl asked.

"His inside with Judith and Tyreese. Michonne is out looking for you guys." Carl told them.

Carol had the strangest feeling of being pulled forward in her excitement to see Tyreese and Judith...yet hesitated because of Rick.

"Come on...let's go see them." Daryl told her, pulling her forward.

Carl led the way, and when they entered the barn...her eyes met with Ricks.

* * *

Daryl stood close by her side. Offering her support not just emotionally but in physical representation to Rick.

They were seated at what had once been a partial kitchen. Glancing around quickly...Carol saw Tyreese with his arm in a sling...he stood to greet her. Rick was behind him holding Judith.

"Tyreese!" Carol cried out. Tyreese strode froward and embraced her in his one arm. "I didn't think you guys would make it."

"Takes a lot more than a few walkers to take me out." He smiled at her, and then nodded his head at Daryl.

Just then Judith let out a cry at seeing Carol.

Rick walked forward, and looked Carol over. Tyreese and Daryl stood by her side.

Looking at her for a few moments, then handing Judith over to Daryl...Rick wrapped his arms around Carol. He embraced her like he had when Daryl had brought her back from the tombs.

"I was wrong Carol. So, wrong. I'm sorry." Rick told her...still embracing her. "Tyreese told me the truth."

Carol was shocked that Tyreese had told him. Tyreese just looked over and raised his eyebrows at her. "Couldn't have him thinking the wrong thing forever."

Carol just nodded her head. Rick let go of Carol. As soon as her arms were free, Judith started wiggling for her. Carol took her from Daryl's arms.

Rick now stood in front of Daryl.

"I owe you an apology too Daryl. I shouldn't have done what I did without talking to you first. I'm hoping we can move past this..." Rick told him. Daryl just looked at him and gave a quick nod.

Rick new everything wouldn't be just fixed right then...that it would take time, but it was a start...

"Michonne should be back in a few hours..." Rick told them.

"What's the plan?" Rick asked. Carol just looked at him.

"Kinda thought we all could work together and make decisions...like a team...like the team I should have let us be..." Rick told them. Carol smiled at him. She wasn't a hard woman. She knew that Rick understood the mistake he'd made, it would take time, but she felt it would work out.

A few hours later, Michonne was greeted by the same people she had looked for that morning.

They all ate their lunches and sat around coming up with new ideas on what to do now.

They all decided that they would take a few days, gather supplies, and then find a base...then start looking for their other family members they had lost when the prison fell.

* * *

That night, as their family and friends slept peacefully. Carol and Daryl held each other looking up at the stars.

"I love you Carol." Daryl told her. Carol looked at him and smiled.

"You already know I love you. I have since you almost died trying to find Sophia." Carol said leaning back into his arms.

"Still wish I coulda' done more." Daryl added sadly.

"Daryl...stop." Carol told him, turning around and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

They'd talked about this before...he would always think he could have done more. That was something they would have to both continue to work on...it would take time, but they had the rest of their lives to do it. It didn't matter if it was a day, a week, a year or twenty...what mattered was that they were finally together. Now, they had said everything they'd always wanted to, and there were no longer any fears or obstacles to keep them from each other. Their love was tried and true...and it always would be.

* * *

The End.

I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Caryl on!


End file.
